Maleficent in New York
by bookafashion
Summary: What happens when The Avengers and Loki bring Maleficent to New York when they need help? My first Fanfiction! Slight AU Maleficent/Diaval and some Maleficent/Loki. OUAT included as well.
1. Chapter 1- Problem

"And why should I-we trust you?" Bruce Banner asked the God standing in front of him.

"Because not only can this creature destroy this world, it can be able to put an end in many other worlds too." Loki answered. He has come to the place where the doctor was currently studying, knowing that he was the only one of the Avengers that would not try to kill him, especially when he was at his place of work when he wasn't an Avenger. Natasha Romanoff would have most likely attack him, Tony Stark is not so serious, and He doesn't trust Steven Roger's judgment. He doesn't want to see his brother at the moment, and Nick Fury doesn't trust him- yet.

"Okay, so you think there is a new creature who is trying to destroy us, and the only way that we can destroy it is by forming an alliance with you? Now why should we trust the God of Mischief?"

"Because maybe perhaps I'm telling the truth, maybe there is this new creature that is constantly reproducing by splitting itself into two, and planning to rule the world."

"Give me proof" Demanded Bruce in a calm yet stern voice.

"Fine" Loki rolled his eyes, as he made a hologram appear. It was a very large creature that was colored a deeper skin color than Hulk's green. The creature also seemed larger than Hulk, and seemed more toxic than him. Then he the creature started splitting into half's, the next one more gruesome looking than the one before. Then once there was about a hundred, one started speaking.

"Our master created us so that we can defeat the Avenger's, Loki and the worlds!"The biggest one yelled. The others screamed in response.

"But, we have a slight problem. There is some one who seems to be able to go up against. A woman." The creatures laughed at that response. "No, I actually am serious, All we have is an name. Maleficent" Then the hologram disappeared.

"Okay, I believe you now." Bruce admitted.

"I knew you would" Loki responded with a mischievous smile.

"Now, if I'm correct, we have to find the woman before they do."

"Well, she probably doesn't know, so it will be harder to convince her"

"How do you know we can even trust her? Her name does mean evil."

"I'll deal with her, you get the Avengers, most are in New York"

"Alright...You better be trustworthy."

"Don't worry. You have my word of being trustworthy" The God responded before he opened a portal ready to look for Maleficent.

Bruce now had to get all the Avengers together, but that was the easiest part of this task.

Maleficent was walking by a small pond next to Philip, as he was asking for permission to court Aurora.

"Alright. You convinced me, but hurt her, and I'll have your head" Maleficent finished her sentence with a slight sarcastic tone, but it still sent chills down Philip's spine. He was not afraid of the horned Fairy, as others, but she was still very powerful.

"Tonight I'll propose to her...at the Ball."

"I'm sure she will be more than overfilled with joy, Philip." Maleficent said with slight kindness. She was not very keen on the idea of humans yet, but Philip has proven to her that not every man is like Stephan, but she would never admit this to anyone. Hopefully there were more men out there in the world like that.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? You do have to look good when proposing..." Maleficent said.

"I'm just about to leave...Thank you Maleficent. Don't worry I'll be good to her" Philip reassured her, before leaving to the castle.

After Philip left Maleficent decided to fly into the clouds. Diaval was with Aurora, Flittle, Knotgrass, and Thistlewit. So she was flying completely alone. It has been a year since Maleficent got her beautiful feathered wings back, so she flied whenever she could to make up for the years she hasn't had her wings. She had Aurora, her Beastie to thank for that. She felt free again. But little did she know, sometimes that came with a price


	2. Chapter 2- Loki and Maleficent

**So for those of you who don't know what's going on right now, Loki is trying to form an alliance with the Avengers, since there is some strange creature that keeps multiplying, and is after not only the Avengers and Loki, but Maleficent too, since she is one of the most powerful. I don't own any of the Marvel or Maleficent characters!**

"How do I look, Godmother?" Aurora asked as Maleficent walked into her chambers later that day.

Maleficent examined her Goddaughter. She was wearing a light lavender flowy dress that was mid-sleeve, and had gold and silver jewels on half of the dresses bodice. Aurora also had her golden blond hair pinned back into an elegant bun, and had a gold tiara. She looked like the beautiful Queen she was. "You'll be the Belle of the Ball, Beastie." Maleficent finally replied.

Aurora blushed lightly. "Thank you Godmother. May I help you get ready for the Ball?" She asked.

Maleficent hesitated. "Do you have anything more important to do?"

"Nothing is more important than you, Godmother."

"Well, if you are sure." And with that Aurora motioned for Maleficent to sit on the vanity seat, and started brushing her hair.

"Do you want me to do anything to your hair?"

"No, leave it like it is...please."

Aurora kept brushing the horned Fairy's hair, as they both were in comfortable silence. Then Aurora decided to break it.

"I have a present for you!" She said as she smiled brightly.

"Aurora, I don't need a present"

Aurora pulled out a wooden box covered in black cloth, and put it in front of Maleficent.

"I know, but I wanted to give you something for taking care of me for all of these years-Even though I'm Stefan's daughter."

Maleficent glared at the box, then sighed and decided to open it. She pulled of the black cloth and opened the box to find a beautiful dress. It was the color of army green. And it was semi puffy with mid sleeves, and it had gold thread outlining some of the gown. It seemed as if it would show off her bare shoulders. There were two perfect and neat cut outs on the back for her wings. It was a beautiful gown.

"Thank you, Beastie. I lo-love it." She was fumbling with the word 'love'.

"Oh, I'd knew you would like it!" Aurora exclaimed as she bent down to embrace her Godmother. Maleficent was not used to being touched, so it took her a few seconds to hug the young Queen back.

"Just have one question." Maleficent told her, once they broke from the hug.

"What is it?"

"How did you get my size so accurate?"

Aurora blushed heavily. "Oh uh- remember that cloak you said you lost in the Moors a while back?"

Maleficent nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Well, I was the one who took it, so I could make this dress." Maleficent laughed softly.

"Well, may I have my cloak back, please?"

Aurora gave Maleficent her cloak back, and continued brushing her hair while singing a lullaby.

"Are you trying to put me to sleep? Just to let you know, it's not working."

"No Godmother. I just like singing."

"You sing wonderfully. What do you call the song?"

"I wonder. Godmother, who is going to attend the Ball with you?"

The fairy's face paled. "What do you mean?" She knew what she meant.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Who is to accompany you? Is it Diaval?"

Maleficent blushed at the idea. "No one is to accompany me. And why Diaval?" She was trying to distract Aurora from seeing her face.

"Because I see the way he looks at you, he really cares about you. And I know love when I see it. He has stuck around, even after you had released him from his services. And I know you care about him, Godmother.

Maleficent shook her head. "Why would he care about me after I had kept him trapped to do my personal bidding? I think this is more thinking that knowing, Beastie." Maleficent said sadly. No one could ever love Maleficent. Romantically, at least. After Aurora said she was done with bushing her hair, Maleficent used her magic to change out of her current clothes to the gown Aurora has made for her.

* * *

Loki was frustrated. He has visited all nine realms, and about 8 different dimensions, and no one has ever seen or heard of a woman named Maleficent! He was planning on using every ounce of magic running through his vain to be where Maleficent (hopefully) was. He only wished that he knew how she looked like, and where she lived.

Loki's plan to bring Maleficent back to New York with him was simple: He would woo her, make her fall in love with him, and take her back to New York with him. Sure she'd be crushed once she discovered it was all a lie, but she would understand eventually. She was most likely midguardian, so she was probably naïve enough to believe. She was also powerful.

A thought occurred to him. Maybe she was from the past in a different dimension. If it was true, hopefully it would be in the next dimension. Loki opened another portal to another dimension, with all his magic and strength, and hopped into it, closing his eyes shut, while hoping he would find Maleficent in the next dimension.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in a very enchanted forest-The Moors.

Natasha Romanoff was eying all of her colleagues. Not because she was suspicious of them, but because she was down right bored. Bruce Banner has called them all in to the Avenger Tower to tell them something important. Natasha and Clint were both spying on a suspicious figure when they were both called in by both Fury and Bruce back there.

Apparently Bruce had something very important to say, that he wouldn't even tell Fury, not at least until they were all together!

Natasha continued looking around the living room, And the rest of the Avengers: Steve and Clint were watching some sort of war movie, she had no interest in watching. Pepper Potts and Jane Foster were talking about current events and news (she had no idea why they were there, so she just guessed it was because they both knew about the Avengers, and they were both seeing two of the Avenger members). And Thor was in the kitchen making pop tarts, which both Jane and Tony taught him about. Next to her was Agent Coulson, who seemed to be doing the same thing she was doing.

"Do you know when Banner is getting here?" Natasha asked.

"He should be arriving in a helicopter, in around ten minutes."

"And they're trusting him in that tight space?"

"Apparently. they are trying their best to keep him calm."

"And is that working out?"

"Sort of. he-"

Coulson got interrupted by Jarvis, who was telling us that Bruce was already coming our way. In about thee minutes he joined the rest of them, and they headed towards a different room. Once they got there, they all took notice of director Nick Fury on a large screen. There was a large table, and they all took seats, including Jane and Pepper.

"You are all probably wondering why you are all here. Dr.?"

"Ah, yes. Apparently, Loki is back." Once Banner said it, everyone looked directly at Thor, who brought his food with him.

"What!?" The demigod demanded.

"Why is Loki here?" asked Nick.

"Because my brother finally earned my trust."

"So you let him alone, after everything he has done?"

"He has been proven trustworthy."

"Shakespeare speaks again." Tony joined in. Everybody glared at him.

"Can I continue?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you. Anyways, he came to my lab, and told me that there is a new enemy."

Natasha interrupted. "What do you mean 'new enemy'?"

"I mean there is something more dangerous than the other guy." He referred Hulk.

"What do you mean more dangerous?" Asked Steve.

"They look taller than Hulk, stronger, and have a huge army!"

"And you all of this, how?"

"I know all of this because Loki showed me a hologram of them."

"Do you trust him?'

"Not really, but I can tell He is not lying about this."

"The tell us more."

After a while of telling them about the creatures, he was finally to the art about Maleficent.

"And they think with her help we will be able to ruin their plans, so they are trying to find her before we do, and Loki is right now searching dimensions looking for her."

"So her name is Maleficent?" Said Natasha.

"Yes."

"Meaning evil in Latin?"

"Just because that's her name doesn't mean she is actually evil." Then everybody started to argue about her name and the women herself.

"How do we know he isn't just getting some sort of wicked evil sorceress to rule the dimensions!"

"Why can't you just trust my brother!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the director. Everyone's faces went blank, and immediately stopped talking, and returned their attention to Bruce and Fury. "If that's the case, then we need to set a trap for Loki and the woman."

"Well do, sir." Tony Stark said as he left the room, probably to work on a trap.

"Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton, prepare your weapons, and Thor, make sure their portal ends up here."

* * *

Loki was looking around at his surroundings. It seemed magical. There were these tiny creatures floating around him ,as if they were dancing, and it seemed as if most of the forest itself was glowing vibrant colors. It was night time. He took notice of the three tiny midguardian like creatures with insect like wings, flying towards him. The one in blue spoke first.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Loki hesitated to tell first, but they might know of a midguardian woman named Maleficent, so he needed for them to trust him. "Loki of Asgard." He finally answered.

"Are you a prince?" The one in green asked. She probably noticed he was wearing royal like clothing, except he wasn't wearing his head piece. He decided to play along.

"Why yes. I'm looking for a woman named Maleficent."

"We know Maleficent. She is at the human kingdom, at the Ball her goddaughter, Queen Aurora, is throwing." responded the one in red.

"Can you lead me too it?"

"Of course, we were just heading there, ourselves, then they were off walking (and flying) to the castle.

After about an hour of walking, they were finally at the gates. There were two guards standing outside, and were decked out in the armor, most guards had to wear. They both seemed about Loki's height, and both eyed him curiously. One of them had a beard, and the other had a moustache.

"Who are you?" Asked the one with the beard.

"I'm-" Loki started before the pixies interrupted.

"HE'S PRINCE LOKI OF ASGARD!" Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistletwit tried to muster up together (he had learned their names on the way to the castle.)

"I have never heard of a kingdom named Asgard." The man with the moustache informed him.

"We are very shut out to the rest of the world." Loki explained.

The guards still eyed Loki, before hesitating to open the large wooden gates. Once Loki, Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistletwit made it past the gates, they headed towards the castle doors. _Once step closer_. Loki thought.

* * *

"May I please have your attention?" Prince Philip announced/asked. Maleficent smiled to herself. She knew what was about to come.

Maleficent was currently lurking in the shadows at the Ball Aurora has thrown, since she has been Queen for more than a year now. The dark fairy didn't want to ruin her Beastie's special moment, by standing by her, as people feared her.

"What are you thinking about?" Diaval asked Maleficent. She hadn't even realized that he was standing besides her.

"About what Philip has to say. You now he's proposing to Aurora, right."

"Our little hatchling is continuing to grow in grace and beauty." He blushed when he said 'Our little hatchling'.

Maleficent decided to ignore it. "I guess that's the only part about the curse that didn't go away." She said sadly. Oh how she regrets cursing such a sweet person. Though, if she was raised by Stefan, she might not have been he person she is today.

Philip spoke when everyone was finally quiet. He took Aurora's hands gently. "I will like to thank all of you for coming tonight." He started. "I would also like to thank our amazing Queen Aurora, for making this Ball as amazing as she is." Aurora blushed at the complement.

Maleficent was feeling happy for her little Beastie. She was getting her happily ever after. Something Maleficent herself thought she was going to get from Stefan. She frowned. How could she had been so stupid and blind? Philip continued talking, interrupting the dark fairy's thoughts.

"Queen Aurora is the most kindest gentlest warmest person I have ever met." A couple of girls suddenly had jealousy on their face, probably jealous of Aurora. "And she is the most beautiful, not only in the outside, but in the inside too."

"You never said that to me!" Scowled a girl to the man next to her, who was most likely her husband. Maleficent smirked in the darkness surrounding her.

"And she has the most forgiving heart I have ever seen. She is truly unique." Maleficent smiled. Aurora didn't think like most humans. She was happy that she didn't end up being cruel like most rulers out there. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with some one who thinks about others, before herself, who tries to see the best in people. Who has a heart made of gold." He got one knee. "Queen Aurora, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Aurora gasped. "Yes!" She said with a small nod and smile, as they both embraced, and all the Ball goers cheered. Philip put a special ring made by the horned fairy, on Aurora's ring finger.

Maleficent looked at the happy couple once more, before emerging from the darkness and went up the ballroom stairs to the balcony attached to the Ballroom. No one noticed her, except Aurora, who gave her an understanding nod, and the dark fae continued up the steps, with Diaval trailing behind her.

"Diaval?"

"Yes Mistress?" Diaval asked.

"It's Maleficent." She corrected him. Maleficent had long released the Raven turned man from his duties serving her, but he decided to stay, claiming he had finally had found a purpose in his life, so he wanted to befriend her, which she hesitantly accepted.

"Yes Maleficent?"

"I want to give you a gift." She finally said when they reached the large beautiful balcony.

"What did I do to deserve such?"

"Oh nothing, just decided to waste more than seventeen years of your life dedicated to serving me." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't call it a waste. I was able to do more than any other bird out there."

"But you could have spent that time mating, or whatever you find interesting."

"I found serving you interesting." He said shyly.

Maleficent decided to give up, and give him his gift. "In return for serving me for more than seventeen years, I'm giving you the gift to transform into any creature at free will."

Maleficent said some few foreign sounding words, then smiled at him.

"Think about transforming into a raven." She said.

Diaval thought about transforming into his original self, until he realized he was flying! He transformed back into a man.

"Thank you!" He embraced her, then he realized what he was doing, and apologized. "Wait can you still transform me?"

"I could, but only if I cared to do so. If you want, you could spend an hour or so to...transform?"

"Are you sure?"

"You've seen me for more than seventeen years, even if after I released you. I'm sure an hour without seeing me or Aurora won't hurt." She let out a soft laugh.

"Alright." Diaval transformed into his original form, bowed, which Maleficent found very odd, since she wasn't a Queen anymore, and flew off.

The dark Fairy watched in awe of her dear companion flying off. She never admitted, but she sometimes felt more than friends with him. He knew more than Aurora knew about her. He had seen her in her worst times, and best. He seemed to be able to read her feelings. He seemed to be able to care for her, and he never left her side. When she had to release him, she thought he was going to immediately leave her and Aurora, but he proved her wrong by staying. When she had to release him, somewhere deep, deep inside of her hoped that he would stay, and he did. She smiled, then realized she was all alone. But she didn't know there was a God with dark hair and green eyes standing right behind her.

* * *

Once Loki, Knotgrass, Thistletwit, and Flittle made their way through the castle doors, the tree pixies opened two large doors (with the help of Loki) to reveal a Ball taking place. Everyone's attention was to a young man with brown hair saying a speech. He was holding hands with a young girl

After a few moments of hearing him talk, his speech finally came to an end. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with some one who thinks about others, before herself, who tries to see the best in people. Who has a heart made of gold." He got on a knee and took out a gold ring. "Queen Aurora, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" And of course, the young mortal girl accepted. He sighed. He hoped Maleficent wasn't like her Goddaughter, yet he still hoped she was naïve enough to come to New York with him.

"Aw, Prince Philip proposed to our little Aurora." Said one of the three. He didn't know, since he was distracted.

For a brief moment, he thought he saw a winged figure with horns in the shadows, then he blinked and it disappeared once he had opened them again. He figured it was in his imagination.

A moment later, he was getting dragged by the winged creatures, to the happy couple who had broke from an embrace.

"Hello Aurora." All three pixies bowed. "Congratulations on your engagement!" Thistletwit said happily.

"Thank you! Who is your friend?" She asked in a curious, yet kind matter. He immediately, for some strange reason, took a liking to her. He guessed Philip was right when he said she was beloved by all who meet her.

"I'm Prince Loki of Asgard." He bowed, and she, along with her husband to be, returned the bow.

"I never heard of Asgard."

"We are very shut out to the rest of the world." He said, using the same excuse he gave to the guards.

"It's very nice to meet you, Prince Loki. What brings you here to my kingdom?"

"I'm here for..." He realized he needed an excuse to see Maleficent. He couldn't tell them his true intentions, they might not tell him. "To dance with Maleficent." He finished, hoping they'd be convinced.

"So you'd came all this way from your kingdom to dance with Aurora's Godmother?" Philip raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes. I also want to meet her, since she appears to have gotten my attention. And that rarely ever happens." He smirked. "I heard many great things about her."

"You are truly brave. No one has ever asked her to dance, not even Diaval! But don't worry she might seem scary, but she truly has a kind heart made of gold." Aurora smiled, followed by a frowned. "You don't have any iron on you, do you?" She asked worriedly.

Loki took a moment to think. He didn't have any on him, yet he wondered why she was so worried about him having iron. "I don't. Now where can I find the mor- Maleficent."

"You must know she doesn't have a strong liking to other people, so you must be very careful with her."

"Of course. Now where is she?" Loki was getting intimidated with waiting.

"Up in the balcony." The young monarch pointed to a stair case leading up to a slightly open balcony doors.

Loki nodded and went towards the stairs. As he was going, he noticed a group of girls watching him in awe, as he was walking. Then all of the sudden a girl decided to step right in front of him. She was wearing a red dress and had hazelnut hair. She took out her hand, as if expecting for him to kiss it.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Oh please, you seem like one of the most handsome men here, you might as will be married to the most beautiful girl. Me."

He examined her. She was not as pretty as the young Queen, and he had seen far more greater beauty than the brat standing before him. "I had seen much better beauty coming from a dog." He replied. He didn't have time for flirting with a midgardian women. Especially when she seemed so needy. Besides, he already was looking for some other midgardian women.

He continued his way to the stairs. As he stepped onto each step, he started hearing a male's voice.

"Are you sure?" Asked the male's voice.

"You've seen me for more than seventeen years, even if after I released you. I'm sure an hour without seeing me or Aurora won't hurt." Said a different voice. A female's. She had some sort of English accent, and she let out a soft laugh. It was sweet and innocent in his ears.

"Alright." After that there were no more voices. Just some caws. He let his imagination lead him to the balcony. He saw a winged creature, waving off to a bird.

He was shocked at the sight before him. He expected to see a mortal, but instead he saw some sort of horned creature, with wings, just like he thought he saw in the shadows. He just was able to see her back, which it had long brunette hair. He decided to take a step forward, which made a slight sound.

"Diaval, if your deciding to scare me, I don't think it will be that easy." She turned around, and Loki was finally able to see it's- her face. She had the most beautiful eyes.

* * *

Maleficent stared at the man in shock. She was expecting to see her companion trying to scare her with his new ability, but instead she turned around to see a rather handsome man with dark hair and green eyes staring at her. There was no fear in his eyes.

She decided to turn back around, to face the night sky. "Who are you?"

"Prince Loki of Asgard." He responded.

She smirked. He was probably lost, yet again, the Ball room was connected to this balcony. "The Ball room is just right down the stairs."

"I know. And I am not lost, I'm here to see you, actually." The man replied in a smooth tone. Maleficent flinched a little. Why was a prince here to see the dark fairy?

"What?!" She sensed him creeping closer to her side. She decided to prepare her magic.

"My, you're certainly beautiful." Maleficent didn't crack so easily at the comment.

"What do you want?" She snapped. She wanted this man to leave, but instead he took her hand, and gently pressed his lips onto it. He had kissed her hand! "I said what do you want?" She said, a she pulled back her hand quickly. She glared at him.

"My dear, I had already told you." They started hearing music play from the Ballroom. "May I have this dance?" He said in a gentleman like manner.

She shook her head. "I recommend you now leave, before you make me explode into a rage."

"Oh I think I would be able to handle it." She looked at his green eyes again. She saw mischief in them. "Your Goddaughter did tell me inside of you there was a heart of gold."

"Aurora told you that?" She had raised an eyebrow. Why is Aurora telling a frightening man information about her?

"Yes, so I assume you are the powerful Maleficent, yes?"

Maleficent gave him a slightly confused expression. _Did this man barely even know about me, before he came? _She thought. Everyone knew about her. Not always in the best way, but still. "Yes..." She hesitated. He gave her a mischievous smile. She now wished he was gone.

"So, may I have a dance?" He asked again. Before the horned fairy could reject him again, he took her hand, lined it with his, and put his other hand above Maleficent's waist, careful not to pull on her wing's feathers.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting prepared for a nice waltz."

"Can you let go of me, before I have to use all of my power against you."

"If you really wanted me gone, you would have used all of your power by now, true not?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. _Maybe he will leave after this. _She thought. She nodded. All of the sudden she took notice of how much taller he was than her, tough not much taller than her horns added. Then the music started. It was Once Upon a Dream, Aurora's personal favorite. Though there were no lyrics, just the instruments playing.

"I am not a very graceful dancer." She said, hoping to get out of it.

"I find that very hard to believe." He examined her wings. "I like your wings." _Great. He can quote Stefan._

* * *

Loki was trying his best not to hurt Maleficent's angelic like wings. He looked down at her. She was staring at her bare feet, with a small frown on her face. They were both awkwardly dancing to the music that was playing. His plan to make her see him in a romantic way was not working. They had known each other for less than half an hour, and all she seemed annoyed by his presence. He wondered why she didn't pull away when he got her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing of your concern." She answered back sternly, finally letting go from him, and grabbing her staff, which he didn't notice she had. "I'm off to find Aurora!" She told him. This worried him. If she left, he would have to make a big scene, and it seemed as if it would be impossible to bring her back and she would have to answer questions...

"WAIT!"

"What?!"

"This might sound bizarre, but-"

"But what?"

"I need you to come with me, to save not only our planet, put yours too." He then explained to her everything.

"I'm pretty sure you are making this up."

Loki decided to give up on words, and opened a portal to hopefully New York.

"What is that?"

"A portal. You're coming with me, if you haven't figured that out." He jumped into the portal, while taking hold of Maleficent's wrist, with all of a sudden a black raven falling in with them.

** Sorry If it kind of seems rushed in the end, I ran out of what was left of my imagination for the day.**


	3. Chapter 3- Maleficent's Memories

**I don't own any Maleficent or Marvel characters. I also don't own the Maleficent movie or novel.**

The next morning, All the Avengers, Pepper and Jane Foster were eating breakfast (which Pepper made with the help of Jane and Steve) in comfortable silence when all the sudden they started feeling a small earthquake above them.

"My brother must be coming!" Thor exclaimed happily. He got up from his seat, and made his way to the living room, followed by the rest. There was a small lightning storm forming in their living room. Natasha and Clint got their weapons, Steve got his shield, as Pepper and Jane got behind him, Bruce went to another room, to avoid becoming the Hulk. Tony put on his iron suit, as Thor used his hammer to bring the light storm down, and opened.

Natasha didn't get a good feeling about this whole situation, as she pointed her gun to the raging storm. As so did the others. They all backed away from the storm, except Thor who was controlling it.

"What is that thing?" Asked Pepper.

"That's the portal in which my brother used to travel."

"Let's just better hope he brought the help." Tony said as he prepared his arm weapons from the suit.

"I think we better hope he is not lying to us." Steve said. A few seconds later, the portal/storm, which all the Avengers reacted by raising there weapons to the ceiling, in which was where the portal was opening.

A few moments later, things-or creatures started falling from it. The first was some sort of human sized winged creature who made a _oof _sound when it fell, and smash crashed into the glass coffee table. The table broke into thousands of pieces while the creature rested on top of it.

"Hey! I just bought that last week!" Tony said in an angry rage.

The second thing to fall was Loki, who landed on the creature.

"Brother!"

Then two more things fell out. A black staff with an emerald stone/jewel, and a raven, who seemed as if it had passed out. After all four creatures/things fell out of the portal, the lightning storm has faded, and closed.

Thor ran to his brother, and the Avengers put their weapons down. Bruce came out of the room he was in, and joined the rest who were with Thor.

"Brother! Are you alright?!"

"Yes, and I don't need your help." The God said as he wiped the glass off of him, and stood up, getting off the creature.

"Did you get Maleficent?" Clint asked.

"The winged creature resting on those glass shards, is Lady Maleficent." They all looked at Maleficent, as Loki gathered her in his arms, to reveal her sleeping face. He put her on the couch.

Loki noticed they all stared at the dark winged woman in awe. She did look much more peaceful when she was asleep than when she was awake, though she did still fashion her frown she had worn.

"What is she?" Asked Tony Stark.

"I don't know. She didn't get share any information. I expected her to be a mortal."

"You expected a human to be powerful enough to defeat those creatures?" Natasha Romanoff raised an eyebrow.

"Well to be fair, you are a human, yet you can fight about ten men in less than a minute."

"True."

"Is she a friend or a foe?" Asked Steve Rogers.

"I do not have the knowledge, considering she seems shut out, she has a kind Goddaughter, yet when I met Maleficent, she just kept threatening me."

"I wonder why." Tony said sarcastically.

All of the sudden Director Fury appeared on the living room's T.V. screen.

"Are they here?"

Loki then appeared in front of the screen.

"Does this answer your question, Director Fury" Loki said when he stepped out.

"Where is Maleficent?"

"On the couch." Natasha answered for Loki.

All the Avengers moved from the huddle that they were in to reveal the sleeping creature.

"What species is that?"

"We don't know sir. She is not from this dimension." Bruce answered.

"Find out. Also find out if she is a threat to us or not."

"Well do, sir." Bruce responded back. "Tony, come with me."

As both men left the room, Fury spoke to Loki.

"Loki, if you try to harm or put in danger anyone, we will lock you up, and send you back to Asgard. Do you understand?"

Loki nodded, and gave him a mischievous smile, before skipping off to Maleficent's side. He looked at the creature who was in her slumber. He examined her beauty. She had very unique cheekbones, that seemed so sharp, you could probably damage your hand touching them. She had a pale, with a slight tan, complexion, and had full lips, that were as red as a rose. He wondered if they were naturally red. She had her eyes closed, so he couldn't look at her eyes, and had two horns on top of her head. She frowned as she slept. He examined all the jewelry she was wearing. She had a golden feather on one finger, and a black jewel on another. She also wore bracelets that seemed to look/represent golden thorns.

"What are you doing?" Agent Romanoff called. She joined him by the couch.

"Examining the horned creature, can't you see?"

"Oh, yes. I can see very clearly." She answered back sarcastically. "Now, you better not have brought her here to help you with destruction."

"Miss Romanoff, if you think I am here to destroy your lives, I will assure you that that is not why I'm here. Besides, at the Ball she kept threatening me, and tried to find excuses for me to leave. I think I'd be the last person whom she might want to be with."

"I don't trust you." She told him, as she left to go with Banner and Stark.

* * *

When Natasha found both men, she realized it looked as if they were searching for something.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"A long time ago, we built a machine that would be able to help us look at peoples memories, but we hadn't tested it out, and eventually, we lost it. We think that might be able to help us with searching to see what exactly Maleficent is, if she is on our side, and how powerful she is." Bruce said in a quick manner.

"Why did you guys build that?"

"Because at some point, we forgot something, so we had to keep reminding ourselves to do, then we decided to build a machine."

"What was It that you guys forgot?"

"I don't know, this is will be the first time we use it."

"How do you know it even works?"

"We know because we have science on our side. Now help us look."

As the three of them looked for the 'memory machine', they stayed in comfortable silence, as they looked through various experiments that they had made. Most of them were for Tony's useless purposes, while others were to help around the tower, yet were never finished.

As they continued looking for it, something caught Natasha's attention. It was a metal box, with sciencency stuff on it. "Is this what you guys are looking for?" She asked as she held up the box.

"Yes!" Both men screamed as they rushed to her side.

"So how do you use it?"

"We will need a blood sample, and I also think we will need to drug her." Tony said

"What?!"

"You see, we can't let her wake up, or she might want to kill us." They started heading towards the door.

Once they got to the living room, she had taken notice of the sleeping raven that was being cradled in Pepper's arms.

"Pepper, what is that?"

"It's a raven, Tony."

"What is a raven doing in here?"

"It's Maleficent's pet." Loki answered for her.

"How do you know it's her pet?"

"Because I had seen her watch it, and then it came after us, it must be a very loyal bird."

After a while, they were able to move Maleficent and her bird (Which Clint had a great liking to) and moved them to Bruce's lab. They put both of them on a metal bed, and drugged them both (even the bird). They got their blood, put metal chips on their head, and in about ten minutes, they were able to get about ten hours worth of Maleficent's memories, which they burned in to a disk, and put it into the Large television in the family room. Agent Coulson joined them as they were all seated, each taking a bathroom break before her memories started, and getting snacks prepared.

There were four couches in the living room. And a new glass coffee table to replace the one Maleficent crashed into. Loki was seated alone on a one person couch, as Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Coulson were seated on another. Steve, Thor, and Jane were seated on a fairly sized one, as Pepper and Tony shared one a slightly bigger than the one Loki was sitting on. They have brought both metal beds into the living room to keep watch on them, since the memories would take up ten hours.

* * *

Maleficent felt trapped, as if she wanted so badly to wake up, but she couldn't. She was never usually such a heavy sleeper, but she just could not wake up. Instead, her memories seemed to play on as if they were forced. She truly wanted them to stop, but she could not make them stop. No matter how much she tried.

* * *

Maleficent's memories started with a young girl braiding her long brown hair. She had horns on top of her hair, and large wings on her back; she was a young Maleficent. It seemed as if it was morning.

"Is that..?" Tony started.

"It is." Steve finished.

"She is so little!" Tony exclaimed. They all stared at the sleeping creature.

Once the younger Maleficent finished braiding her hair, she smiled before jumping off a cliff, then becoming airborne, soaring into the headwinds.

Loki stared in disbelief. How could she such a happy creature, when she seemed so shut out?

Maleficent landed on a large rock, after greeting and complementing other creatures during her flight. There were three pixies by the rock. Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistletwit.

"Hello Maleficent." Flittle greeted her.

"Hello Flittle. Is there any news about the human kingdom?"

"There is! They are starting-" Knotgrass started.

"I thought I was going to tell her!" Thistletwit exclaimed.

"No I was going to tell her!" Flittle argued.

As the three of them argued, Maleficent sighed.

"Can you please just tell me!"

"Fine. Knotgrass, you tell her. I'll go next time, and Thistletwit next."

"Thank you. They think-"

"THEY THINK MIGHT KNOW WHO MIGHT UNITE OUR KINGDOMS.!" Thistletwit said. "Sorry."

Maleficent smiled. "Bring our Kingdoms together?"

"Yes!"

"Then whom might it be?"

"Either a great hero, or a terrible villain."

"A hero...or a villain? How will we know who that person is?"

"Sweet Maleficent, we will know when that time comes." Maleficent smiled again, then the screen went black.

"What the hell was that?" Tony yelled.

"It seems as if she can remember a story she was told." Agent Romanoff claimed.

For about thirty minutes, it was mostly of a young Maleficent flying, picking berries, or having mud fights with the Other Moor creatures in what they learned was the Moors. They had also learned she was a fairy, whose parents had been killed by humans. She was also the most powerful of the fairies, or Moor creatures in general.

After a while, another memory came up. It was still of a young Maleficent, but in her tree. She was using her powers to make two wood dolls dance in midair in a twirling motion. Then there was a sound of a branch snap.

Maleficent flew up to where the branch was, and healed it.

"There you go." Maleficent told the branch kindly, before flying off.

She smiled brightly as she flew, dodging rocks or trees in her way. "Good morning Mr. Shanterwell! I love your cap!"

"Oh! Thank you."

She flew by where a mud fight was taking place, some creatures ready to aim at her as she flew by.

"No, no don't do it!" She warned them. They threw some at her anyway, but missed her, and the mud ended up on another creature.

"Why does she remember this? How is this important?" Agent Barton asked.

"I think we'll find out soon enough why. Now, we have nine hours ahead of us." Stark told him.

Back on the screen, The horned Fae was still flying, being surrounded by the beauty of the Moors.

"Good Morning!" She greeted a creature.

"Good morning!" She replied back.

The young fairy flew above water creatures, dancing gracefully above the water. "Lovely work girls!"

She made a loop, while yelling 'woo hoo!'

She continued her flight, until something caught her attention. The three clumsy pixies and other creatures were talking about something worriedly. She flew towards them.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"The border guards-"

"Don't tell her, I want to tell her!" All three of them started arguing about who should tell Maleficent, while she just sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. Maleficent, the border guards-" Flittle started.

"The border guards have found a human thief at the pool of jewels!" Thistletwit exclaimed. "Sorry."

As Maleficent flew quickly to where the pool of jewels was, and landed on a large rock. The tree border guards said something in their own language.

"I'm not afraid." She paused. "Besides, I've never seen a human up close." She turned her attention to where the human was hiding. "Come out!"

"No. They mean to kill me, besides, they're hideous to look at." The human said.

One of the guards grunted something.

"That's extremely rude!" She turned to look at one of the human like trees.

"Don't listen to him, Balthazar. You're classically handsome."

Everyone smirked, as Balthazar nodded kindly towards her, as if to thank her.

"It's not right to steal, but we don't kill people for it. Come out! Come out this instant!" She demanded. The human came out reluctantly, revealing to be a young boy, around her own age.

"Are you fully grown?"

"No."

"I believe he's just a boy."

"And you're just a girl. I think."

"Who are you?"

"I'm called Stefan. Who are you?"

"I'm Maleficent." One of the border guards grunted something again. "Yes, right. You have to give it back."

"Give what back?"

Maleficent sighed, as she held out her hand waiting for Stefan to give the stolen item back. Stefan sighed and threw a heart shaped pearl to her. The fae examined the jewel quickly, before dropping it into the pool of water. Maleficent then walked with Stefan back to the human kingdom in silence. Then the young mortal decided to talk.

"If I knew you would throw it away, I would've kept it."

" I didn't throw it away; I delivered it home as I'm going to do for you." They both stopped as they came to the border between the Moors and the human kingdom.

"Someday, you know, I'll live there. In the castle." Stefan pointed to Queen Aurora's castle, though it might had been ruled by someone else.

"Where do you live now?"

"In a barn."

"So you're parents are farmers then?"

"My parents are dead." He said sadly.

"Mine too." Maleficent revealed to him. He turned to look at her.

"We'll see each other again." He stated.

"You really shouldn't come back here, you know. It's not safe."

"And if I made that choice, If I came back, would you be here?"

The young Fairy smiled. "Perhaps." He took out her hand, and she took it, as if they were to shake hands. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"You're ring. Iron burns fairies."

All the Avengers started giving each other worried looks, since Tony Stark, who is Iron Man, designed the building, some of it has iron in the building.

"I am sorry." He took off his ring, and threw it as far as he could. Maleficent looked confused, of why he would throw his ring, just for her.

"I like your wings." She smirked shyly.

Tony Stark, of course, had to make a comment about young Maleficent, who seemed to falling in love. "Look, Maleficent is falling in love with a boy!" Pepper elbowed him, clearly annoyed by his behavior.

"Brother, was the man Stefan at the Ball?" Thor asked him.

Loki thought about it. Stefan was no where to be seen, and he hasn't heard about the man. He has only heard of a Diaval.

"No, I didn't see a man named Stefan at the Ball."

Later those past few days, Maleficent just thought about Stefan and how he gave up and threw away his ring, just so both of their hands could touch again. Loki thought about how Stefan had come to the Moors to steal a jewel, but he stole something more precious than a jewel; Maleficent's heart.

A few weeks later, Stefan has decided to come back. "Maleficent! Maleficent? Maleficent?" He kept calling for her. She flew, and landed, appearing right behind a calling Stefan.

"After all these weeks, look who came back."

"I thought it worth the risk." He has made the Fae smile again.

"What do you do for fun?"

Maleficent lead Stefan to a small pond by the border, and told him to hold on to her foot. He did as he was told, and made sure he held on to her. She started to move above to where the pond was, as Stefan struggled not to get wet. She lightly giggled when Stefan struggled to keep hold of Maleficent and fell into it. She flew down, to help the boy from the pond, but he just pulled her in with him, and they soon had a water fight.

* * *

The Avengers, Loki, and the two women smiled as they watched about an hour of Maleficent and Stefan grow up.

Natasha, even though she didn't believe in love, found herself smiling. Maleficent and Stefan became best friends, and it seemed as if Moor creatures and humans could did not hate each other, as they learned a while back. They taught each other about their own worlds, played together, and grew up together. They had shared personal stories, and cried together, and laughed, making beautiful memories together. Natasha had to remind herself that love is for children.

They celebrated their birthdays together every single year, since they met, giving each other a single gift, and Stefan gave his best gift to Maleficent on her sixteenth birthday.

A teenage Maleficent, on her sixteenth birthday, was flying as quick as she could. The sun was going to set, and the Fae had told Stefan she would meet him at their secret spot. Where they had their first true connection. The sun was starting to set, as she finally saw Stefan, and flew down.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"I have a gift for you." Stefan, leaned to Maleficent, kissing her gently, as their silhouette was shown while the sun was setting.

"Still believe love is only for children, Nat?" Tony asked her.

"Very much. Just wait until she realizes herself." Natasha said, as she murmured the last part.

As Maleficent and Stefan pulled away from the Kiss, she smiled.

"What was that?" She asked curiously.

"True Love's Kiss." He said, smiling back.

Then the screen went to another memory.

The group watched as years passed by, and Stefan visited less, and less, most due to his ambition to become King, as he had told Maleficent. Meanwhile, as the Faery grew older, and powerful, became the protector of the Moors. But she would still miss Stefan, often walking and thinking about him at the Moors, and where they used to meet. The fairy didn't seem to understand how greedy humans can sometimes be, with their ambitions.

Maleficent also often flew, high above the clouds, floating and closing her eyes, as if taking in the beautiful scenery.

As another memory came up, it first started the same, as a few had. With Maleficent sitting by a tree, wondering about her first love, but that was, until she heard a sound like thunder. She looked to see where it came from, and it was King Henry's army, going straight for the Moors. The fairy took quick flight, as soon as she saw what was approaching.

They had heard King Henry speak, before Maleficent had flew down. "There they are! The mysterious Moors where no one dares to venture, for fear of the magical creatures that lurk within. Well I say crush them!"

Suddenly, Maleficent swooped down, just as they wee ready to approach. They all stared at her with slight fear. "Go no further!" She warned them.

Henry decided to argue against her. "A king does not take orders from a winged elf." All his men laughed at his response.

"You are no King to me."

"Bring me her head." All of the troops started going towards the horned fairy, in slight fear.

"Arise, and stand with me!" She called as the men started getting nearer, and nearer. There was a light earthquake, then Tree soldiers/guards appeared from the ground, riding some sort of large pigs. The fairy did not seem scared or has shown fear.

"It's the dark creatures!" Some men yelled out. Then some sort of dragon of sorts appeared from the ground. "Attack!"

"Great, we finally get to see her fighting skills." Clint said, with his arms crossed.

Maleficent began to take flight towards the men, swooped down, flying through them, hurting most who were in her way. The guards were already fighting with the King's troops. She continued fighting, using her wings as her main weapon. Maleficent went off flying until she found who she was looking for; King Henry. "YOU!" She flew towards him, and pushed him off his horse.

"TO THE KING!" His men yelled. Most started running towards him, but Maleficent was able to create winds strong enough, to make sure they did not come by the hurt King. The Avengers were impressed.

She flew towards a King who was on the ground, and stood above him. "You will not have the Moors. Not now, or ever. You-" She couldn't finish her sentence, due to Henry reaching out his armored hand, which was made of iron, and hitting Maleficent below her neck, sending her falling. She looked down, to see a large burn, which was healing quickly. She gasped in pain.

Jane, and Pepper gasped as well, as looking away.

His troops started running away, as a tree guard came towards the slightly injured Fae. She turned around to see him, he nodded in politeness, and she returned the nod, with a smile. Later that day, Maleficent was flying, making sure no one was injured during the battle. The next few days were the same, as she made sure no soldiers came back to where the border was, protecting the Moors, more than ever before.

On one night, as she was flying, she heard a voice she hasn't heard in a while. "Maleficent? Maleficent?" She flew towards the voice, landing right behind a grown Stefan. She hasn't seen him in a while.

Natasha suddenly wondered why he decided to come back a few days after the battle.

When Stefan spun around, she decided to speak. "So, how is life with the humans?" She asked in a sad, yet angry soft tone.

He seemed worried, with light happiness, probably from seeing Maleficent. "Maleficent, I've come to warn you. They mean to kill you. King Henry will stop at nothing." Some sadness started to overcome her face. "Please. You have to trust me." He pleaded.

They went to the spot where they used to meet, and spoke of what has been happening. She also forgave him for leaving her, and his ambition to become King. It was around midnight, when she seemed to be getting sleepy, as she snuggled up next to Stefan.

"Thirsty?" He asked her. She took the drink from his flask, and drank it, and a few seconds later, she started falling into a deep sleep.

Natasha knew something was definitely wrong. Maleficent wasn't as tired, before she drank the 'water'. And she seemed to be becoming a heavy sleeper, which in the past memories, she was proved to be a light sleeper. "Guys? I think he drugged her."

"I don't think that's the case. She is naturally falling asleep." Clint protested.

"I think I would have to agree with Ms. Romanoff, on this case." Loki agreed with the assassin.

"Wait, how is she even remembering this? Isn't she asleep?" Coulson asked.

"I don't think it's her who is remembering this. I think it's the bird." Clint said. They all spun around to see the bird they drugged.

About ten minutes of Maleficent falling gracefully falling into a deep sleep. She smiled when she slept, unlike now, in the present. Stefan spoke again. "Maleficent?" He caressed her beautiful sleeping face, as if he both cared about her, and wanted to make sure she was asleep. Stefan, then pulled out a knife.

Everyone wore a shocked look on their face.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tony yelled at the screen.

Pepper, Jane, Steve, and Phil had their eyes closed shut, as Stefan looked ready to stab the weapon into her, the he stopped, he threw the knife, angrily. Then something caught the man's eye. Her angel like wings. He caressed them gently, until it seemed like he got an idea. He took out an iron chain, and started ironing off her wings, while a heavy sleeping Maleficent started getting a frown. They watched the bird try to attack Stefan, but he just shooed him off, leaving him flying away.

* * *

It was morning when Maleficent awoke. She looked like she was in pain, as she struggled sitting up right on the forest ground she slept on: Stefan was no where to be seen. The fairy let out a few 'ows', As the large group noticed she was now wingless, with two large wounds, where her wings used to be. Jane gasped at the sight, since there was visible blood. She was finally able to sit up, when she tried to touch her wings, and turned her head to see they were not there anymore.

She let out a cry, realizing she was now wingless, She let out another cry, and now was crying out some screams, as if the pain has finally got to her. She seemed weak, and the group looked at the now wingless fairy on the screen, with sadness. She looked around, as if to find where Stefan was, but noticing he was gone too. She continued crying, and screaming in pain, then seemed to just cry, as she laid back on her robe, crying out of pain and heart break. She just continued lightly crying, into her arm and robe, wondering why he did that to her.

The Avengers also wondered why he would do such thing, to a kind faery, who always meant well.

Love is for Children. Natasha thought. Maleficent had found that out the hard way, and she knew, the group now agreed with her.

* * *

The Avengers continued watching, as Maleficent was capable of pulling on her robe, but struggled to stand up, as she was used to flying most of the time.

Maleficent looked at a small twig, and picked it up, as it magically transformed into her black staff. She tried to walk on it, but failed, as she fallen into near ground. She walked for what seemed hours, until she found a ruined abounded castle. She walked into it, and just sat in it in silence, looking like a sad weak person.

A bird landed by a window, and just stared at her cawing. She blew some air, as it traveled to where it was standing, and it appeared to be burning, as the bird flew away. Then, hope appeared in her green eyes.

In the next memory, The horned Fae was sitting in the middle of a field with tall dead looking grass. She was looking as a farmer and his dogs were taunting a raven that they caught. It was struggling to escape the large net. Maleficent decided to take pity. "Into a man." She whispered as she used gold magic.

Then the man was turning from a raven, to a man, as the farmer and his dogs ran away in fear of the transforming raven. The raven turned man was very much naked, as Maleficent went up to him. They both examined each other. The man was not only naked, but he also had scars all over his body, and had dirt on his body as well.

"What have you done to my beautiful self?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I let them beat you to death?"

The man examined himself. "I'm not certain."

"Stop complaining. I saved your life."

"Forgive me."

"What do I call you?"

"Diaval. And in return for saving my life, I am you servant. What ever you need." He Bowed politely.

"Well, I guess that explains the bird." Tony said.

"Wings. I need you to be my wings." He gave her a confused look.

They made their way through the barn, as Maleficent informed him on what he needed to do, made clothes magically appear on him, and transformed him back to his original form.

The horned fairy had told the raven to look for a man named Stefan, and report to her what he is doing. As he was flying everywhere to look for Stefan, He decided to look at the castle when he couldn't find the man. He looked and heard through an open window, to see Stefan being crowned King, because he had avenged the King by killing a wicked creature.

"That jerk!" Jane said as she was very angry, since he had betrayed Maleficent for his own ambitions.

Once Diaval thought he has learned enough information, he went flying to the ruined old castle, where Maleficent currently was.

Once he had informed his 'mistress' about what has happened, she listened calmly until the end, finding out about Stefan's true color.

"He did to me so he could be King." Maleficent screamed as she stomped her staff, and green magic shooting out, filling the night time sky. Finally, after she stopped screaming, her magic calmed down, as she was too a bit more calm.

"Remind me to not get on her bad side." Tony informed Pepper, who nodded.

"Now what, Mistress?" Diaval asked her, rather seeming worried for her. She turned around, heading towards the Moors, destroying everything in her path.

When she finally made it to the Moors, there was darkness starting to form in the Moors, as the Wingless fae entered, all the used to be- happy creatures, looked rather worried, since their beloved protector was now wingless, and angry, bringing darkness as she walked.

"Your wings!" Some called out, but she ignored them, and continued walking, as a throne was formed from dead tree branches. She sat on it, as Diaval landed on her shoulder, and she gave a small smile.

Two tree guards were at her both sides, and made them bow before the new Evil Queen of the Moors, as lightning struck, which she had also brought.

The group looked at her past self on the screen in fear. A young Fae with angelic like wings who was always happy, was now a terrifying Queen, who was wingless.

* * *

Around a year or two later, Diaval was spying on around 10-15 women who looked like they were washing clothes, when they started saying "It's a girl!" They all seemed too excited, as they started rushing out of the room, to look at something. Diaval then heard more, before flying off to Maleficent who seemed to be waiting for him. Before he could land, she changed him into a man to inform her of what has been going on at the castle.

He let out a small scream, as he turned back into a man.

"Well?"

"Well I saw nothing." He paused. "But there's been a uh-"

"What?" She demanded, obviously impatient.

He hesitated. "A child." Maleficent then looked broken, and sad. "King Stefan, and the Queen had had a child."

"Oh." She said, trying to look like she was before.

"There will be a Christening." The fae looked down, again sad. "It's said to be a grand celebration."

"A grand celebration. For a Baby." She looked at him again. "How wonderful."

Loki looked at her smiling. It was not a real smile she used when she was with Stefan. It was a broken smile. He remembered when she first realized that she lost her wings. He felt bad for her, which he doesn't really usually feel at all. For some strange reason, he saw a lot of himself in Maleficent.

Over the next few days, Maleficent sent Diaval spying on the castle, until the Christening came. She was no where to be seen, and the three pixies had given gifts to the newborn child.

Pepper exclaimed with happiness as she saw the adorable baby. They heard the gifts the three pixies had to give.

Knotgrass started. "Sweet Aurora, I wish for you, the gift of beauty." She then used magic, to make roses appear around the innocent child.

Flittle went after her. "My wish, is that you'll never be blue. Only happy, all the days of your life." She sent her blue butterflies towards the child.

Thistlewit went last. "Sweet baby, my wish for you is that you find-" She never finished her wish.

A storm came into the room, blowing away the flicker on the candles, and the throne room looking less magical. Everyone screamed in fear. suddenly A similar figure made it's way, with the guests making space, as of fear of touching her.

"Maleficent!" The pixies exclaimed, while holding on to the baby's cradle.

Maleficent had used magic to change into a head piece, to hold in her brown hair, and a black gown, that seemed rather scary, yet elegant. It was her first time wearing black, and the first time her brown hair was not shown. She had used her staff making an extra dramatic stomp of her staff when she finally made her way through. Stefan looked at her in fear.

"Well, Well." She laughed. "What a glittering assemblage King Stefan." Diaval now flew to her staff, joining her. She started petting his feathers as she continued speaking. "Royalty, Nobility, The Gentry, and" She laughed again. "How quaint. Even the Rabble." She kept stroking Diaval. She sighed. "I must say, I felt really quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"Your not welcome here." Stefan told her.

She let out a pout. Then another. Then began laughing. "Oh dear." She turned her face to look at the audience. "What an awkward situation." She finished with a smile. Loki for some reason, started feeling strangely attracted to Maleficent.

"And your not offended?" The Queen spoke.

She turned back. "Why no." The queen gave her husband a worried look. "And to show a bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift upon the child." She started heading towards Aurora's cradle.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about her 'gift'?" Tony asked Pepper, who seemed to just gaze at the screen.

"No! We don't want your gift!" Stefan yelled at her, as the King and Queen were now up on their feet. She simply ignored them.

"Stay away from the Princess!" Knotgrass warned her.

"Yes! Stay away!" Thistlewit joined.

Maleficent just simply used her magic to flick all three away into a nice box, closing the box. She continued with the child, examining her, and in deep in thought of what she should grant her. "Hm." she examined the child again. "Hm." She started making green magic appear, as she was moving it in a graceful manner around the child. "Listen well all of you." they started hearing light whispers. "The Princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her."

"That's a lovely gift." The Queen reassured her. Maleficent glared at her.

"Don't do this." Stefan pleaded.

Maleficent put a finger to her lips, as if telling them to be quiet, and turned around to see a beautiful spinning wheel. She went in front of the King and Queen. "But-" Maleficent paused as green magic started surrounding her body. "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a sleep like death!" Everyone gasped as she was placing the curse on the innocent baby. "A sleep from which she will never awaken."

"Maleficent, please don't do this, I'm begging you." Stefan begged.

"I like you begging...do it again." She looked at him, the ground he was standing on, then back at him.

He hesitantly went on one knee before her. "I beg you."

"Alright." She seemed pleased. "The princess can be woken from her death's sleep, but only by-" She looked directly at Stefan. "True Love's Kiss." She said those three words like they were the most disgusting things she has ever said. She turned around to face the attendees. "THIS CURSE WILL LAST UNTIL THE END OF TIME! NO POWER ON EARTH CAN CHANGE IT!" She let green magic flow everywhere as she escaped, with an evil laugh.

The Avengers stared at the screen in horror as it went black. Then they all stared at a sleeping Maleficent, in disgust, who was in the back of the room, on her metal bed. Natasha started going towards her, with her gun in her hand.

"Nat! What are you doing?" Steve asked her.

"She cursed a baby. An innocent child! Don't you think she deserves death?!" Natasha asked the group.

"We might agree with you, but we need her alive! And remember the last time we saw her drugged? She lost her wings! How will this be any better!?" Steve reprimanded her.

"Fine. But if she hurts anyone who is innocent again, I will shoot." The assassin threatened. She got back to where she was seated, which was next to Clint, as her memories played along.

Loki knew she would change at the end.

* * *

Maleficent has learned that every spinning wheel in the kingdom were broken and burned, and put into the deepest dungeons in the castle, so they will be out of Aurora's reach. She had also learned that Stefan has trusted Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit to take care of Aurora until the day after her sixteenth birthday.

Stefan started keeping himself inside the safety of the castle, to hide from Maleficent, while he ordered troops to go and hunt Maleficent down.

Maleficent also made strong thorn walls surrounding the Moors, so they will always be safe from any other human.

She became more in more wicked as Stefan was becoming more and more mentally insane, and as the curse was affecting the other humans too.

One day, Diaval found the three pixies in charge of caring for Aurora, and left her outside as she was crying, he flew down, trying to comfort her, but flew away, as soon as Thistlewit remembered about her, bringing her inside.

He flew to Maleficent to tell her what he had witnessed, and she just laughed. "Idiots. Those three raising a baby? What a disaster! I must see this for myself." She followed Diaval to where the cottage was, being able to open a gap big enough in the thorn walls, so she can walk through it, closing it once more. Once she finally saw the cottage, she went to a window, which turned out to be the child's room, and right there, Aurora was near the open window. The wingless fairy examined the baby. "Hm... It's so ugly you could almost feel sorry for it."

Steve just gave the screen a confused look. The child was anything but ugly.

The blue eyed child just smiled at her. Maleficent was annoyed. She made the scariest face, to attempt to scare her. The Aurora just continued smiling at her. "I hate you...Beastie." She heard someone, so the Fae left the window, back to the Moors.

The group laughed at her struggling attempt to scare Aurora.

They watched as the pixies, who were now human sized, struggled to care for the child, as they didn't know exactly what to feed her. They usually just put the food on top of the crying girl, hoping that some how, she will learn to eat.

Maleficent looked like she was in pain as she covered her ears, but it didn't work, since she could still hear the human in tears. "It's going to starve with those three are looking after it."

She decided to send Diaval with a special milk flower, to feed Aurora at night. He would comfort her, so she could stop crying. She decided to send Diaval to feed her every night, or day, so she wouldn't need to hear the child cry.

Maleficent at some point started getting bored from watching the baby, so she decided to have a little fun. She noticed the trio were playing some sort of game, so she decided to use her magic for fun. She made some raindrops fall on Knotgrass, then one by one, she finally made a storm inside, each of them blaming each other for it. She liked to hear those three arguing. "Mhhh..." She giggled softly. Diaval gave her a disapproving look. 'Oh come on that's funny." She shrugged it of, still giggling lightly.

At some point, Stefan's men decided to try to burn down the wall of thorns, but it did not work, since Maleficent decided to make them stronger, and attack after them.

They watched as Aurora soon became a small toddler, looking at the world about her. Maleficent and Diaval still secretly watching after Aurora when the trio couldn't.

In one memory, it seemed like any other. The trio and Aurora were having a picnic near a cliff, as Maleficent and her companion were watching them, near a tree. She, of course, continued to mess with them. She used her magic, and those three started blaming each other, pulling their hair, and were so committed to their fight, that they didn't even seem to remember Aurora.

Maleficent and Diaval noticed the toddler playing with a butterfly, heading towards the edge of the cliff. "Oh look. The little Beast is about to fall off the cliff." Aurora kept chasing after the butterfly, until she fell off the cliff, and screamed, and the pixies still did not notice anything. Diaval covered his eyes with his wing.

The horned Faery used her magic to make a large tree branch catch her, and bring her back to the high ground. Her companion removed the wing, and gave her a slightly confused caws.

"What?" She let her head lay on the rock she was resting on.

Another memory bounced on the television.

Maleficent seemed to be doing something to a tree, when she heard a light "Hello." behind her. She turned around to see it was Aurora.

The young girl giggled at her, looking at the Fae kindly. Diaval seemed interested in what was to happen.

Maleficent held her head high, as she looked down at the toddler. "Go away." Aurora stepped closer. "Go." Aurora stepped even closer. "Go away." And the blond toddler hugged her. "I don't like children."

Her companion cawed, and Aurora spoke again. "Up, Up." Maleficent reluctantly picked her up, and Aurora started touching her horns. Maleficent looked a bit awkward as she was touching them, and as the toddler continued, touching, and examining, some of her outfit, and her face.

The fairy eventually put Aurora down. "Go along. Go, go, go." And Aurora walked away, almost happy like, laving a slightly confused Maleficent behind.

* * *

The group watched very short memories of the fairy and the raven watching Aurora as she turned older and older each passing year, as Aurora grew in grace and beauty, and the bunch some how started getting attached to her, even if it was just Aurora's memories.

She would usually play with Diaval in his raven form, not knowing of Maleficent's presence was near, and often referred him as 'pretty bird.'

When Aurora was fifteen, she continued looking at the beauty of nature, and Maleficent grew curious, watching the young adult, as she did not seem like most humans, she was not greedy, or selfish.

On one winter, she looked upon a small animal. "Hello." The animal started coming near her. "That's it." She let the deer lick her hand, as Maleficent examined her kind nature.

Later in that certain memory, she was looking at the very tall thorns, as Maleficent and Diaval watched from a distance.

"Hm...Curious little Beastie." Maleficent examined. She then noticed Stefan's men coming towards Aurora, with weapons, thinking she is the dark faery. "Bring them to me." She then turned Diaval into a large wolf. The men then noticed Aurora was not Maleficent, so they decided to leave her alone.

Then there was a wolf's howl, and the men started looking alarmed. Maleficent used her magic to make Aurora fall asleep, floating in the air.

"She can do that too!?" Clint exclaimed, impressed by all the magic she can wield.

All the men got their swords ready, as they saw Diaval in his wolf form, then seeing Maleficent.

She started using her magic to make them all float in mid air, as all their iron weapons dropped. She moved her hands gracefully, as if she were constructing an orchestra, making them bump into each other, yet not killing a single one. She then started to become all evil like, as she started moving them more roughly, and stopped using her power, making them all fall. "Hm." She looked at an iron helmet that one dropped, and crouched down, nearer it. She started slowly inching her hand closer to the helmet. As soon as it got close enough, she took away her hand, probably feeling a burn.

Diaval was next to her in his wolf form, and she used her magic to turn him back into a man.

When he was once again a man, he looked rather angry, and some dirt was on his body, as he was wiping his hands. "How could you do that to me?"

"You said anything I need."

"Yeah, but not a dog."

"It was a wolf, not a dog."

"It's the same thing." She sighed. "They're dirty, viscous, and they hunt birds."

"Fine. Next time I'll turn you into a mealy worm."

"Well I'll be a mealy worm. Gladly. Anything but a filthy stinky-" She seemed rather annoyed, so she turned him back into a raven.

The group laughed at their bickering.

"They argue like an old married couple!" Laughed Tony.

Maleficent turned her attention to a floating Aurora, who was still sleeping. "I wonder..."

She then made her way to the thorn wall, separating them, making enough room for both her, and a floating Aurora, as she controlled her body to follow her.

The Moors looked so beautiful at night, with everything glowing brilliant blues, pinks, and purples, as Maleficent walked through the magical kingdom. She continued walking, until she seemed to have found a spot, hid behind a tree, and used her magic to set the sleeping beauty down gently. They were surprised at her some what kindness towards the girl.

Aurora awoke, looking slightly confused, then happy, as she took in the beauty of the Moors, looking at everything, and admiring the nature of the Kingdom. Blue dew fairies suddenly surrounded her, flying all around her, as she looked at their beauty. Maleficent looked, again, confused, as a tiny smile spread on her lips. Aurora looked around, as the blue creatures moved around her, almost admiring her. She touched one of their tiny hands, seeming a strong connection, until they seemed to notice the dark faery's presence, flying away immediately.

Aurora turned around, to where the tree Maleficent was hiding in was. "I know you're there. Don't be afraid."

Maleficent laughed softly. "I am not afraid."

"Then come out."

"Then you'll be afraid." The fae informed her.

Aurora shook her head. "No I won't."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, then shrugged before stepping out into the light. Her silhouette looking a little frightening, before she stepped closer, revealing her face features. Aurora looked a bit frightened, but then calmed down.

"I know who you are." She claimed.

"Do you?"

She nodded her head, and smiled. "You're my Fairy Godmother!"

"Well that's a plot twist." Bruce said, and Coulson nodded in agreement.

Maleficent looked slightly confused and shocked. "What?"

"Faery Godmother. You've been watching over me my whole life. I've always known you were close by."

Maleficent stepped closer to the girl. "How?"

"Your shadow. It's been following me ever since I was small. Where ever I went, your shadow is always with me." Aurora explained.

Diaval then came in sight, still in his bird form.

"I remember you." He cawed. "Pretty bird."

"This is Diaval." Maleficent introduced.

He bowed, before his Mistress could turn him into a man. Aurora looked shocked at his transformation, but seemed calm.

"Hello Aurora." She bowed her head. "I've known you since you were a little one." He took her hand, and placed a kiss upon it

She giggled. "It's everything I'd imagined it would be, aw it's just so beautiful!" Maleficent seemed a little shocked, at Aurora's hyper activeness. "I've always wanted to come-" Suddenly, Maleficent blew her magic towards Aurora, making her fall asleep, once more. She quided her body out the Moors, as the other creatures seemed to take in her beauty.

Maleficent guided Aurora's sleeping body, back to her cottage, putting her safely asleep, tucking her in with her telekinesis. "Good night, Beastie." She told her kindly through the window she was outside of.

Aurora kept coming back to the Moors, as Maleficent watched and explained the beauty of nature, answering all her thoughtful questions.

Aurora watched as the water fairies danced on the pool of water, so gracefully, that even the group was in awe.

"Their so beautiful." Aurora commented as she tried to touch them. Maleficent looked at her. She is nothing like Stefan.

In another memory, Maleficent introduced her to the wallerbogs, who were in the mud. Aurora approached them kindly, as she interacted with them. One of them came up to her with beautiful flowers. Just a she was about to accept them, one threw mud at her. She slowly turned around, and threw mud back. Soon enough, they were engaged in a mud fight, with a smiling Maleficent and Diaval watching them. Just as soon as one of them threw mud, they missed their target, hitting Maleficent's cheek instead. They all seemed scared now, except for Aurora and Diaval, who was laughing at her. She decided to not to get angry, but throw mud magically at his face, as the others were now laughing at Diaval. She had a proud smile.

The Avengers couldn't help but think of how different she is becoming. More happy, and forming a mother-daughter like relationship with Aurora.

* * *

Later that night, Maleficent used magic to clean both her and Aurora off, and went back to the cottage, as she did every single night, tucking her in.

"I revoke the curse, let it be no more." Magic started spreading out of Aurora, and her staff. She tried again. "I revoke the curse, let it be no more." She stepped more into the room, throwing her hands in the air, as a thunderstorm came into the room. "I REVOKE MY CURSE LET IT BE NO MORE! I REVOKE MY CURSE, LET IT BE NO MORE, LET IT BE NO MORE, LET IT BE NO MORE!" She used her magic, trying to get the curse out of Aurora, who was still sleeping. She used her magic against the curse trapped in the girl's body until an explosion of magic filled the room, followed by the curse's whispers.

The whispers taunted her, as she looked away sadly, having a few tears in her eyes.

"No power on earth can change it." They kept whispering.

The next day, Aurora was back, as Maleficent looked sadder than usual. Aurora came up to her.

"Do all the Fair people have wings?"

The dark fairy continued walking, then decided to answer. "Most do."

"Then why don't you? All the other faeries can fly."

"I had wings one. They were stolen from me." She stopped. "That's all I wish to say about it."

"What color were they? Were they big?" Aurora asked, hopeful.

Maleficent sighed. "So big, they dragged behind me when I walked. And they were strong. They could carry me above the clouds, and into the headwinds. And they never faltered. Not even once. I could trust them." She seemed at the verge of tears, due to memory of her lost wings.

"How did she get her wings back?" Natasha asked, taking note that Maleficent has wings now.

"I don't know, maybe she found them."

Aurora took Maleficent's arm, as if she wanted to help her. The fairy looked down, and let go of the grasp, walking away from the teen.

Aurora's sixteenth birthday came nearer, and nearer, until it was the days before her Birthday. Aurora visited the Moors in the day time, as Maleficent sat on a tree, watching Aurora as she petted a dragon like creature with wings.

Maleficent sighed. "Aurora? Come here." Her 'goddaughter' came towards her. "Sit." As Aurora sat next to her, she sighed again. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She paused, as if wondering how to start her sentence. "There is an evil in this world, and I cannot keep you from it."

Natasha knew the dark faerie was referring to herself.

"I'm almost sixteen, Godmother. I can take care of myself."

"I understand. But that's not-"

"I have a plan." Aurora started, interrupting her. She sighed again.

"When I'm older, I'm going to live here in the Moors, with you." Maleficent started getting a hopeful look in her eyes. "Then we can look after each other."

"You don't have to wait until your older...you could live here now." Maleficent told her, with hope in her voice.

Aurora smiled wide. "Then I will!" She stood up "I'll sleep in a tree, and eat berries, and black nuts, and all the Fair people will be friends." She looked back at her 'godmother'. "I'll be happy here for the rest of my life." Maleficent stood up. "I'm going to tell my aunties tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." Aurora nodded in response.

"I'm so excited!" And she left, laughing happily.

"I think Aurora will be safe from the curse, there are no spinning wheels in the Moors." Bruce informed the group.

"Brother, was Lady Aurora alive?"

"Yes." He replied hesitantly.

The next day, Maleficent and Diaval were spying on Aurora as she practiced the speech she was going to give to her 'Aunties'.

"Aunties, I'm almost sixteen, and I need a life of my own...no. I love you very much, but it's time to say goodbye. you've been very good to me...except that time you accidently fed me spiders." They, as well as Maleficent noticed a young man spying on Aurora.

The young man decided to come up from his hiding spot, startling the princess.

"Hello. I'm Sorry to bother you, but I'm on my way to King Stefan's castle, and I've become hopelessly lost." He laughed. "Can you help me?" He moved closer to Aurora, as she still looked startled, and eventually fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was my fault, I rushed in too-" He helped Aurora up, and they both stared into each other's eyes. They quickly departed. "Forgive me."

Aurora stared at him, before pointing to the castle's direction. "It's that way." He stared at her. "The castle." He looked at the direction she pointed at. "What's your name?"

"It's Philip."

The girl bowed her head. "Hello Philip."

"What's yours?"

"Aurora."

"Hello Aurora" He replied bowing his head. They stared at each other again, in awe. "Well it was nice meeting you, and once again, my apologies, for being such a clumsy fool."

"You are forgiven."

"That's good. Well I best be off then" He bowed. "Good bye." He started to go where his horse was, and Aurora chased after him.

"Will you be back this way?"

"Nothing could stop me."

Aurora smiled. "Then I'll see you soon."

He got on his horse. "Very soon."

She waved good bye to him. "Good bye, Philip!"

"Good bye. For now." And he started riding away.

Maleficent, and Diaval, who was in his raven form, were watching Aurora and Philip, well hidden. Then Diaval started cawing, and Flapping around his Mistress.

"Stop doing that." She instructed him. he continued doing that, until the faery snapped her fingers, changing him into a man.

"Well?" She looked at him. "That boy is the answer."

She laughed, and shook her head. "No, Diaval."

"Yes! True Love's Kiss, remember, it can break the spell!"

"True Love's Kiss?" He nodded his head. "Have you not worked it out yet?" He gave her a confused look. "I cursed her that way because there is no such thing."

"Well it might be how you feel, but what about Aurora?" She sighed heavily. "That boy can be our only chance." She continued looking away. "It's her fate, anyway." She looked at him, seeming ready to turn him back into a bird. "Go ahead, turn me into what ever you want. A bird, a worm. I don't care anymore." And he walked away, leaving behind a slightly angry Maleficent.

Natasha was very impressed by his standing up to her.

* * *

The next memory started with a calling Aurora.

"Fairy Godmother!" Maleficent heard Aurora calling.

Maleficent went to where she was. "I'm here." They noticed Aurora was in tears.

"When were you going to tell me that I'm cursed?" Maleficent stopped walking. "Is it true?"

"It is."

Aurora continued crying. "My Aunts said it was an evil faery. I-I can't remember her name, they said it was-it was..."

"Maleficent." Maleficent answered for her. She looked like she was going to be in tears herself.

Aurora sniffled. "Is that you? Are you Maleficent?" She continued crying.

Maleficent started to walk towards her attempting to comfort her.

"No! Don't touch me!" Aurora instructed her. Maleficent was in tears. "You're the evil that's in the world...It's you!" She then ran away from Maleficent, leaving both of them in tears.

The group was in shock of what just happened. They had never seen Aurora so upset, and haven't seen Maleficent cry since the wing incident.

A storm started to form, as Maleficent tried to recover of what had happened. "FIND THE BOY!" She yelled to Diaval, who flied to do just that.

Then the Avengers realized that the memory was on her sixteenth birthday.

When Diaval found where Prince Philip was, he rushed to find Maleficent, who already was rushing to find Philip. They found him on his horse, at the same spot where Aurora was the other day. They could already hear the faint whispers.

Maleficent came into view, and Philip put his hand on his sword. "I'm looking for a girl."

"Of course you are." And she blew magic to make Philip fall asleep on his horse. "I need a horse." She turned to Diaval, and transformed him into a horse, got on him, and started riding towards Stefan's kingdom, with Philip's horse behind them.

"Come on Diaval!" She yelled at him, making him go faster. It was already turning darker, and in no time, the sun would set, putting Aurora into a sleep like death.

The closer they got to the castle, the closer it was until the sun was about to set.

"Faster, Diaval, faster!" She commanded.

And as they got closer, and closer to the castle, it was seconds away before the sun began to set. Diaval reared up, as the sun finished setting, knowing the curse was accomplished.

"It's done." She said as she put her head on Diaval's neck, looking defeated, as so did the others watching her memories, who have hoped that she would make it in time, since they have too have grown fond of Aurora.

They continued riding, until it seemed like it was night. Maleficent got off Diaval, and transformed him back into a man, and he lead Philip's horse. They discovered most of the castle to be covered in iron...They must have known Maleficent was coming.

"They called the guards. He's waiting for you in there." Diaval told her, as he was pulling an unconscious Philip. "If we go inside those walls, we'll never come out alive."

Maleficent's face seemed blanked out, most likely due to all the iron. "Then don't come. It's not your fight."

"Huh. Well thank you very much. 'I need you Diaval.'" He thought out loud. "'I can't do this without you Diaval'"

"I can hear you." Maleficent said, as she continued walking to the Castle gates.

Once they seemed to be able to make it through the first castle gates, they continued walking, until they found an iron wall, much like Maleficent's thorn wall.

"Mistress?" Diaval asked, concerned about her.

Maleficent walked towards it, trying not to touch or hit any of the iron thorns. It was a slow process, since Maleficent had to get through carefully.

"Uh!" She said, when her arm touched one spike. She continued trying to get through, as another thorn was a bit shorter than her, as she bent her head, trying not to hit her head. They eventually made it well enough in the castle, and hid, trying to make sure they had stayed from view form any wondering servants, or guards. They stepped towards a wall, as Maleficent got her staff prepared, as if she was going to hit any one.

Philip's floating body made a guard curious, as he went closer and closer, until Maleficent got from her hiding spot once he was close enough, and wacked him with her staff, once he fell to the ground, and passed out, she gave a satisfied "Hm" Before walking off to find Aurora. The faery and her companion finally found the Princess's room, and hid well.

The dark faery made the young man fall, waking him up. The three pixies opened the door.

"Pardon me." Philip started, while the pixies pushed each other for more room. "I'm embarrassed to say I don't know where I am."

"In King Stefan's castle." Thistlewit answered.

Philip stood up. "This is where I'm meant to be. But I can't recall how I got here."

"Why have you come?" Knotgrass asked him.

"My father has sent me to see the King."

"Who's your farther?"

"King John of Alstin." He answered.

"A PRINCE!" All three exclaimed, pulling in the young prince, not noticing Maleficent's or Diaval's presence.

The fae and the raven turned man started looking through the now open door. Sure enough, Aurora was in her deep slumber.

"Aurora?" Philip said, as he finally got a glimpse.

"He knows her." Thistlewit recalled.

"Why is she sleeping?" Philip asked.

"She's trapped in an enchantment."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Flittle asked.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Do you want to kiss her?"

"Very much." He told them. They did not realize that Maleficent and Diaval had slipped in the room, hiding behind a golden screen.

"Come on then."

"I don't feel right about it. I barely know her. We've only met once."

They started arguing with him, as Maleficent waited patiently behind the screen, with hope in her eyes.

"Go on!"

Philip leaned down, until he got distracted. "An enchantment, you say?"

The three pixies got impatient. "KISS HER!"

He looked at her for a moment, the kissed her on the lips. It seemed as if it was the most perfect kiss in the history of kisses, then pulling away, as they saw that Aurora was still sleeping, no matter how perfect the kiss was.

Maleficent looked away, losing all the hope she had still held on to, as so did Natasha.

"You didn't do it properly!"

"It's supposed to be True Love's Kiss!" They started pulling Philip towards the door.

"We were certain he was the one!"

"What are you doing?" He asked as he got pulled away.

"We have to keep looking!" They said, before shutting the doors of her chambers, and leaving.

"I told you." Maleficent said sadly, as soon as the doors were closed shut.

The faery got out form behind the screen, and the group was finally able to look at Aurora clearly.

Maleficent went to her side, as Diaval stayed close to the screen.

Maleficent looked at the Sleeping Beauty. "I will not ask for your forgiveness. Because what I have done to you is unforgivable." She sighed, as tears started forming in her piercing green eyes. "I was so lost in hatred and revenge." Tears started forming in the own Avenger's eyes. "Sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart, and now I've lost you forever." She started crying. "I swear no harm will come to you, as long as I live. And not a day shall pass, that I don't miss your smile." She placed a gentle and motherly kiss on Aurora's forehead. She sighed sadly. Then She turned around to leave in tears.

"Hello Godmother." Aurora said, now awake.

Maleficent looked up, then turned to see an awake princess. She looked surprised. "Hello Beastie." Aurora smiled, and her Godmother returned one, and reached out to hold her hand.

"Real true love." Diaval managed to say, as he watched the ladies together.

"Did-did Maleficent just wake Aurora?" Jane asked, wiping a tear.

"I think she did."

"But how? I thought it was supposed to be romantic kind of love?"

"No, because nothing is stronger than the love between a mother and a daughter." Natasha said, who was surprisingly in tears too.

Maleficent quickly told her about everything that has happened. Aurora listened patiently. When she was done explaining, Maleficent, Aurora, and Diaval (Back in his bird form) left the room, to get away from the castle, as Aurora requested. So they sneaked out, trying to be unseen.

They eventually made it to the stairs leading into the throne room.

"Are we going back to the Moors now?"

"If that is what you wish." Maleficent told her, seeming concerned about what she wants.

Maleficent went out to the open space in the throne room, as Diaval flew around. She then gave Aurora a signal, as in it was safe. Then they heard a noise, followed by a large iron net falling on the faery.

She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, and Aurora ran to where she lay, trying to take it off. Maleficent continued screaming, as Stefan's men came down, all in iron suits, and iron weapons, and started beating the trapped fae, with their weapons.

"That is not right." Steve said, who seemed to feel horror and disgust that they were beating the woman.

"STOP!" Aurora pleaded.

"GET BACK!" A guard told Aurora, pushing her away, but she didn't give up, trying to get through, and Diaval attacking the guard who Aurora was rebelling against.

They continued beating Maleficent, as her vision and brain started working slower and slower. Aurora and Diaval still tried to help the trapped fae.

Maleficent noticed Diaval, and moved her fingers in a swift motion. "Into a dragon." She said, and her companion had turned into a large dragon.

The Avengers were, again, impressed, by how she was able to turn him into a dragon.

Diaval started breathing out fire, then carefully took the giant net off his Mistress, who tumbled out of it, and continued fighting the guards.

Aurora stood in fear, and began screaming, which Maleficent had noticed. "Run Aurora!" She yelled to her. And the Princess did as she was told.

As Maleficent was still on the ground, guards started circling around her, putting iron shields in front of them. She managed to stand up, and started going around, as if trying to find a place to escape.

They managed to tie down Diaval, and a man entered the 'circle' The faery was in, in rather scary attire, with iron weapons all around him. Maleficent eyed him, with fear in her eyes, before he took out his iron chain whip, and used it to hit the fae, and knocked her against two of the shields.

The man took off his helmet to reveal he was Stefan. Maleficent looked around, seeing Diaval being tied down, and winced at the pain. The men circling them both, started to knock their shields against the floor, over, and over again. Maleficent tried standing up, but couldn't manage.

Her cloak had slightly burned off/ fell off revealing she was wearing leather pants, and a leather top.

"Did she always wear that? Doesn't she ever sweat?" Tony asked, and Natasha rolled her eyes. Sometimes he can get so distracted.

"ENOUGH!" Stefan said to his men. He went up to Maleficent, who was breathing heavily. He started taunting her. "How does it feel, hm...To be a faerie creature without wings." He put his iron chain on her torso, and arms. She gasped at the pain. "In a world where you don't belong!"

He held on to the chain tight, then threw her towards the patio that held the thrones. He continued towards her, with an iron sword in his hand. Maleficent realized that, and with all her strength, tried to move farther into the patio. He got closer and closer, aiming for her heart. She gasped. Natasha closed her eyes, feeling bad for the fae, as so did some of the others. Then gold magic came behind her. They opened their eyes to reveal Maleficent's wings, magically reattaching themselves to her back. She stood up, as Stefan lay on the ground, blinded by the bright light. The now winged fae, started gracefully flapping her wings slowly, and began flying, looking like an angel. She was now smiling. The group was shocked in an awe.

Stefan noticed that she now had her wings back. "KILL HER!" He yelled to his men, who repeated after their King.

Maleficent noticed this, as she started flying, knocking things down, avoiding the arrows his men were throwing. She knocked some large candle thing, freeing Diaval from the chains. She continued flying, knocking down a screen, which was above the thrones, smashing both of them.

The guards continued shooting her with arrows, as Stefan managed to throw an iron chain on her foot, burning it. She winced at the pain, as she tried to fly away from it.

"SHOOT HER!" Stefan told the guards, who did as they were told. She continued avoiding the arrows, trying to fly away. She finally managed to fly away, with Stefan dragging behind her, since he didn't want to lose his target. Maleficent still dragged the King, heading towards the large glass window that was above the now smashed thrones, covered herself in her wings, twirling, and flying through the window, with the King still behind her.

She dragged him to one of the tallest towers, and freed her foot from the chain, her hand burning in the process. She then went to her past lover, punched him hard in the stomach, knocking him into one wall. Natasha was very impressed by her sudden strength. Maleficent wasn't finished there. She held him by the neck, her hand burning, and started squeezing his neck. She looked right into his eyes, and decided to spare him.

"It's Over." She told him, and let him go, as he was catching his breath.

As he breathed heavily, Maleficent went to one of the edges, ready to jump off, when Stefan grabbed her. "He just never seems to stop." Clint murmured next to her.

She winced in pain, as she fell with him, off the tower. The two were falling off, when the faery managed to become airborne, as Stefan fell to his death. Maleficent flied to where his body lay, looking like she was going though mixed emotions. Natasha knew Stefan's death wasn't the Fae's fault. It was his own, for not letting his new ambition of killing Maleficent go down.

Another memory came up. Maleficent had unnamed herself the Queen of the Moors, and removed her wall of Thorns, and she invited Aurora to see how the Moors were when she was a child, and had a heart of gold. Since her heart was once again shining. All the Moor creatures were now no longer feared Maleficent, and showed up to where her former throne was.

Maleficent once again also started wearing her brown hair down after sixteen years, and wore a raven inspired outfit, and was proudly standing next to Diaval, who she had released from his duties serving her, but decided to become her friend.

The three pixies came up to Aurora, with a golden crown. "We present this crown to our little Aurora, for whom we sacrificed the best years of our-" Maleficent shot them an icy, yet playful glare. "Never mind."

Maleficent took the crown, and crowned the young princess the Queen for both the human Kingdom and the Moors. She smiled. "You have your Queen."

Everyone applauded for their new Queen, as Maleficent went to a cliff with Diaval. They stood watching from a distance, before taking off, flying into the sunset.

* * *

Natasha went through mixed emotions when Maleficent's memories ended. She felt happy that Maleficent was able to wake up Aurora, and she got her wings back, but she still did not know whether or not to believe in True Love. The faery did not believe in true love after Stefan had betrayed her, but was proven wrong, even if that true love was not in a romantic way.

"So...Maleficent is a faery?" Steve started.

"Who got betrayed and lost her wings." Bruce continued for him.

"And cursed a baby for revenge?"

"Only to end up caring for her?" Tony finished in disbelief.

"So is she a villain or a hero?" Jane asked.

"She is both." Natasha answered her. "A hero and a villain."

"But can we trust her?" Steve asked.

"I think it depends on if we're on her good side or not." Natasha responded. She walked towards the faery in her slumber. "Call Fury, the drug might die out in an hour. We need to make sure she sides with us." The assassin started pulling the rolling medal bed back to one of the labs. "Steve, get the other bed."

**Most of these quotes were direct quotes from Disney's Maleficent (film).**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting Maleficent

**I do not own any of the Marvel or Maleficent characters (or objects). I also don't own New York city mall (or whatever they call it).**

* * *

Maleficent opened her eyes to see a very bright light blinding her. "Diaval?" She asks, but no answer came. She waits a few moments before opening her eyes again, this time seeing a fairly sized group of men staring right at her in awe. She started wearing a confused look, sitting up straight, looking at each man, noticing the trio of women in the back. They each wore clothing that were strange to her. There was a dark skinned man with an eye patch on one eye wearing dark clothing. Next to him was fair skinned man, whose hair was blond, and wearing some strange grey suit. Another man was wearing some sort of spectacles, and red cape, and was holding a hammer. Another man was wearing some strange shiny suit that was red and gold, The next man had dark hair and wore a purple shirt, and the other man just wore a white shirt and blue pants. Finally there was two men left. One was holding a bow and arrow, while the one next to him had familiar green eyes. Rage started to form inside of her. "YOU!" She yelled at Loki, before hurling herself at him, pushing him against the wall, and holding him by his neck.

He smiled down at her. "Now, what have I done to deserve this display of affection?" He asked her. She gave him the scariest glare she could think of.

"Maleficent, I wouldn't want to hurt him, his brother doesn't like anyone hurting his brother." Explained the one in the red and gold metal like suit.

He touched her arm, and she let out a shriek, before falling to the ground, and releasing Loki. She looked down at her now burned arm, as it started healing. The humans looked at her arm in sudden shock. She breathed heavily. _Not metal._ She thought to herself.

"So I guess it's true of you're burning when in contact to iron?" Asked the one wearing spectacles. Maleficent didn't respond, but instead shot the group an icy glare, before standing up, fluttering out her wings.

Maleficent didn't trust any of the people in the strangely lit room, especially the men. Especially Loki. She then noticed Diaval in his raven form, lying unconscious. She walked up to him, as the others made room. She waved her fingers swiftly. "Into a man." She said, as he companion turned into a man, the others still with shock in their eyes. Diaval was still sleeping. "Wake up." He still was sleeping. She rolled her eyes before making water appear, pouring it on her friend.

His eyes snapped awake. "Mistress?!" He asked quickly.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "It's Maleficent." She corrected him. "Look around." She whispered to him, and he did as he was told.

He wore the same expression she had worn when she had first woken up: Confused. "Mi-Maleficent, where are we?" He asked her.

"You are in New York!" Answered the man who mas wearing iron.

Diaval go off from his metal bed, as the horned faery headed towards the door. She touched the strange door handle before flinching her hand away. It was made of iron. Diaval turned the strange handle for her, as she started walking around the strange building. The group followed her in silence. She finally found two glass doors, and using her magic, she opened them, as she stepped outside, revealing tall strange towers (skyscrapers) She looked down, seeing more things that were strange to her. Self moving carriages, humans in more strange clothing walking around, and foul smells started going through her nose.

She started feeling heat on her bare feet. She flinched at the pain as she started flying, an inch or two off the ground she was on. She turned around, to see faces still in awe, as she started making her way back inside the strange tall building.

When she stepped back inside, she took notice of her staff resting on a counter, but decided to leave it there. When the rest of the group joined her inside, she went up to Loki, and slapped him. Hard. "Do you care to explain why I'm here?!" She asked him in a threating voice.

He took her hand, and petted it, followed by her taking it away.

"Look, Miss Maleficent, we mean well. But please calm down." Asked the man with the white shirt.

"Mistress?" Diaval asked her.

"It's Maleficent!" She yelled, becoming impatient, as her hands started flowing with green magic.

"Maleficent?!" He asked her again.

"WHAT?!" She snapped.

"You promised Aurora you wouldn't get violent with anger." He informed her.

Maleficent started to calm down at the mention of her Beastie, and her green magic disappearing. She sighed.

"I'm Maleficent." She introduced herself, holding her head high.

"Well, I'm Steve Rogers, that's Bruce Banner, and that is Clint Barton. " Steve Rogers said, pointing at the man with spectacles and the man with the bow and arrow.

Maleficent nodded, then raised an eyebrow. "Two names?" She asked slightly confused.

"In this dimension we have them." Clint Barton explained to her.

"I'm Tony, and may I say, you seem to sigh a lot. Do you have some sort of problem?" A blond women next to him glared at him, as so did Maleficent.

"I'm Pepper!" Said the blond one, who some how reminded her of Aurora. She stuck out her hand, as if expecting the fae to shake it. She reluctantly took it, pulling it away when they were done.

"Hi, I'm Jane Foster, and this is Thor." A brunette woman said in a cheery tone, as the man wearing the red cape bowed his head, which the dark faery returned.

"I'm Phil Coulson." Another man said with a smile. The faery took a quick liking to the man, returning the smile.

She turned to the last two, ignoring Loki, still angry at him for kidnapping her, and bringing her there.

The last two seemed the most serious out of all of the people in the group.

The woman was wearing a red top and a brown leather coat (jacket), while the man with the eye patch looked like he must lead this strange group.

"I'm Nick Fury, and this is Agent Romanoff." Nick Fury said, as he kept the stern look, as so did the woman. Maleficent felt more comfortable, as she liked and was used to be more serious than cheerful all the time.

She turned her attention back to her companion. "This is Diaval." She introduced.

"We know." Tony Stark informed her, earning a raised eyebrow from the dark fae.

"How?"

"We watched your whole life." Tony continued, answering in a creepy tone.

Maleficent did not want to ask what that meant, since she didn't really like him. Especially for his strange obsession for iron.

She instead returned her gaze back to Nick Fury. "You might be wondering why you're here."

Both Maleficent and Diaval nodded. "Yes. Why are we here?"

"Well, we seek you're help. There is a threat, and apparently, you are the only one capable of defeating them."

She raised her eyebrow again. She had defeated a lot of people, but they were only human. Why can't they defeat them? "How come?"

"Apparently, your magic is strong enough to defeat them, and you also seem to have the power over nature?" Bruce said.

Maleficent knew she did not have the exact power over nature, but she showed kindness by healing nature, and they returned the kindness by helping her, though sometimes she did have the exact power over it, but she decided to not correct the man.

He continued. "And you seem to cause strong enough winds by just flapping your wings." At this, Maleficent wondered how he knew that, then she remembered how Stark claimed he knew her life's story. She again did not want to question it. "Also you have various of other powers, like putting other people to sleep, telekinesis, crazy strength, healing, controlling weather, shape shifting others, and enchantments. You could also have more."

Maleficent listened carefully at this, slightly confused, at both some unfamiliar terms and wondering how exactly they know about all her powers, since she has not shown them any, except she did show them some of her power and that was strength, shape shift, nature, and saw her hovering a few inches off the ground, besides, her wings were visible. She continued not to question it, slightly impressed at her own powers.

"Okay, so will you join us?" Steve asked kindly.

The dark fae considered it for a moment, one question suddenly popping into her thoughts. "Will Diaval and I get back to my Goddaughter as soon as we're done with this task?" She asked swiftly.

"Of course. And In the mean time, we'll have to change your name, since they are currently searching for you."

She raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Change my name?"

"Yes. They are searching for a women named Maleficent, and honestly, no one we introduce you to will believe your name is Maleficent."

She crossed her arms. "So what will be my name?"

They all seemed to be deep in thought, until Tony decided to speak up. "Mallory!" He exclaimed.

"Mallory?" Maleficent repeated after. The name came from some country in the East South, and most people used it to mean unfortunate, just like people use her own name to mean evil doing.

"Yes! It was the first name I could think of that started with 'Mal'" He explained.

Diaval and Maleficent, now Mallory, exchanged an irritated look, while he exchanged a more worried look, until they turned their attention back to the group. She had to grit through her teeth. "Mallory. Wonderful." She finally answered.

"So I will you join the Avengers or not?" Natasha said, obviously getting impatient.

Avengers? So that's what they named themselves. Maleficent thought, a laugh forming in her head. "I will join your group." She turned to Diaval. "As well as he." And that caught him by surprise.

"Thank you. You will be living here with the other Avengers, and as well as your companion." Fury said, as he left the room with Agent Coulson.

Maleficent/Mallory had many thoughts running through her head. Will these humans keep good in their promise that she will see her Beastie again? Can she trust them? Are they really who they are said to be? Theses thoughts kept running through her head, until she saw a large hammer launching at her.

She gasped as her wings started flapping at a rapid pace. Once the large stone hammer was a few feet from reaching her face, she used her powers to stop it in mid air. She took the hammer. It was a little on the heavy side, but not too heavy for her not to be able to pick it up. She quickly examined the rest before simply tossing it back from across the room. Once Thor caught it, she then decided to get angry.

"Were you trying to kill me?" She asked, as her wings started settling down. "With your hammer?"

"No. My brother can explain." Thor said sincerely.

He stepped out of the way, to reveal Loki who had the mischief in his eyes again. _Brother?_ Maleficent thought. She stepped up to him, with her arms crossed. "So you were the one trying to kill me?"

"Not killing, but trialing."

"Trialing for what?"

"Trialing to make sure your not lying to us."

"Lying to you?" She could almost laugh. She always told the truth, except when it came to her feelings or when it came to something that made her look small and frail. She could never lie about her powers. "Now why would I lie about my powers. You seem to know my whole life. Why is that, exactly?"

"We could look into your memories, Mallory." Banner informed her.

Maleficent could almost laugh at them. They were already calling her that name. Though she did seem a little curious about this 'technology'. "Technology?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, it's like science and machinery all rolled into one!" He explained.

The dark faery nodded her head, still not fully understanding what technology is.

"Anyways, we are more advanced in technology, so we were able to look at your memories while you were asleep." Tony mentioned.

This got Maleficent's attention. If these people claimed they saw her past, they would have to prove it. "Alright. Confirm your claim." She raised her voice one level higher.

Natasha sighed. "Your Goddaughter's name is Aurora. You prefer to call her 'Beastie'." _Too easy. _Maleficent thought.

"You saved Diaval from getting killed by a farmer and his dogs by turning him into a man." Clint added.

Steve continued. "Your first love was a man named Stefan. You met him when you were just a girl."

Maleficent flinched at the mention of her ex lover. She hadn't heard that name in a while, and she tried to act calm whenever mentioned, but these people seemed to know her whole life. Her expression turned unresponsive, trying to recollect from what she just heard.

Loki saw Maleficent's expressionless face, and got an idea. "On your sixteenth birthday, he showed you True Love's Kiss." Maleficent seemed to keep to expression. He continued. "You trusted him, once more, and he stole not only your wings, but your heart as well." The dark faery's face started to sadden a bit. He had hit her weak spot. He was starting to have fun, so he could not just stop there. "He became King, while you just became wingless faery."

Things started moving as if an earthquake was about to happen. "Stop." Maleficent said quietly. "STOP!" She repeated again more loudly.

Thor started to notice the Faery's distress, and wanted it to stop. "Brother! Stop this nonsense!" He called.

"Fine." Loki answered simply, satisfied by what he earned from her. He then reached out to the faery, who was on her knees, pretty much trying not to cry.

Maleficent saw Loki's hand, but it didn't accept it, as she quickly stood up by her self, her wings fluttering close to her back in the process. She didn't like showing her weak side to people, with the exception of Aurora and Diaval.

"Mistress?" She heard her friend's voice in a loud whisper.

The faery turned to face him. "I told you I'm not your Mistress anymore." She then turned to the rest of the group, who were all in slight fear or worry, except for Loki, who had a satisfied expression on his face. She sighed. "I believe you." She told them.

Their fear and worry started to fade away, with concern forming in their faces. She sighed again, softly. These humans were not clearly understanding of how dangerous I could be. They did not understand the danger they could be put in if I got upset or angry. Maleficent thought about that for a few moments.

"You don't look exactly human." Tony clarified idiotically.

The dark faery kept on sighing. Of course he would not be able to process her non human like features. She had piercing green eyes with gold and blue and few red speckles in them, her unusual cheekbones, her pointy ears, her horns and her large feathered wings. Those were definitely non human characteristics.

"Your right, and she probably will need to fit in with everyone else." Bruce said. The fae raised her eyebrow. _Fit in?_ She asked herself. "Loki?" The dark haired man continued.

Loki smirked, knowing what Banner was asking. The God of Mischief just simply flicked his fingers, and chuckled to himself, since he liked seeing her when she is mad. When she is most powerful.

Maleficent suddenly felt weight disappearing from her back and head, as well as getting a somewhat strange sensation from her ears, and cheeks.

The others stared in amazement as the fae was transforming.

"Turn around." Loki told her, which she shockingly did, without hesitation.

There was a beautiful gold mirror right behind her, which she didn't see at first. She might have not paid enough attention to the room to notice all the modern furniture in the strange room. She looked at her reflection and gasped. Her wings were disappearing, leaving two scars on her back , as well as her curved horns. Her piercing green eyes were turning into a more natural shade of green, at least for human eyes, losing her colorful speckles. Her ears were rounding, and her cheeks were turning more human like, still keeping high cheekbones, but in a more humane way. Her red lips started turning a more natural shade of pink.

Her change from red lips to a more natural shade made them all raise their own eyebrows. "Your lips are naturally red?" They asked, earning a nod from the transformed fae. She was just as breathtakingly beautiful, as before she transformed, thanks to Loki.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She yelled. She quickly collapsed onto the wall, due to a lot of weight being lost from her back and head. She gave Diaval a pained look, as she was holding on awkwardly to the mirror and wall. "Get my staff, please." She told her companion, who simply nodded, heading towards the counter, handling her beautiful black staff carefully. _He still acts like a servant sometimes. _Maleficent thought, grateful that the transformed raven was with her.

He handed her the staff, and she started letting her weight depend on it again, like she did before, and she realized that Loki was just a mere few inches away. She immediately wanted him to feel her anger. She started hitting the man with the staff, hoping to knock him unconscious.

When the God felt the hit, he didn't fall into a motionless state, instead, he immediately looked at her, as she continued hurting him, though he felt no pain. "What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Diaval quickly put Maleficent's staff down, trying to get her to calm down, and she sighed, becoming fully aware of her 'defeat' in her trying to hurt him.

"Now Mistress, apologize."

This made the dark fae annoyed. Was he calling her that on purpose? "I am not your Mistress!" She snapped, which Diaval fell into a deep silence.

He bowed his head. "My apologies." Diaval was not sure what to call Maleficent, he couldn't call her by her actual name, since what these men had said about creatures searching for her, and he couldn't call her Mistress, or else she would get into some sort of calm flaming rage. "Remember what you promised Aurora, about hurting people." He decided to remind Maleficent's promise to the young Queen.

The now human like fae exhaled lightly, remembering that she made a promise to Aurora, and she basically made it the law that the moor or humans couldn't attack each other. And Maleficent knew the rule was guided for specifically the humans and the dark fae.

"I will not apologize." She declared, her head high up in the air.

Thor started walking towards her, in an angry manor. "YOU SHALL APOLOGISE TO THE SON OF ALLFATHER!" He yelled angrily.

Maleficent was stricken with slight fear, but betrayed her emotions by letting them not show. Instead she just held her head high, as Jane went over to the man's side, trying to calm him, just as Diaval had done to her a few minutes before.

"Forgive me, Lady Mallory." Thor apologized. Maleficent had to clench her teeth, in order to make sure no more words escaped her mouth. _That cursed name! _She exclaimed in her head.

"You are forgiven." She used the same phrase her goddaughter mainly used. Her Beastie must have used that phrase one too many times in front of her, since she was now, herself using the same phrase. She let out a small grin from her remembrance of her sweet Aurora.

"Apologize to him." Diaval advised her again in a warning voice. _How dare he!?_ Maleficent thought. She did not like to be scolded by any one, and she didn't even know her own friend had the guts to reprimand her. Friend. She reminded herself. Diaval was no longer her servant, but friend. And friends looked out for each other, and that was what Diaval was doing, unlike Stefan when he betrayed her, but Maleficent knew Diaval good enough that he would never betray her like that.

Maleficent exhaled deeply before apologizing to the man she hated as much as her ex love. "I'm sorry." She said without expression in her tone of voice or face.

Loki had to keep himself from laughing. It amused him at how much anger issues she had, and how hard it was for her to apologize to him. Though he had to admit that sometimes it was rather hard for him to apologize to others, but he chooses to ignore that, and pay attention to his new form of entertainment.

"I think I might as well forgive you." He replied.

Maleficent felt sudden irritation from his reply. She was getting very annoyed by this man very quickly. Then she took notice of something. He was some how able to make her wings disappear, as well as all her non human like creatures, and he was also able to open a portal to wherever she was right now, so he must be able to wield magic.

"Are you magic?" She asked with curiosity and confusion in her voice, which was what Loki was feeling when she finished her question.

"I can wield magic, yes." He answered.

Maleficent raised her head. He can wield magic! "Do I still have my own powers?" She asked.

He hesitated this time. Why was she all the sudden so interested in what he had to say. Though he didn't know if she still had some bit of sorcery left in the faery. "Probably." He shrugged.

The dark fae couldn't help but notice, but over his shoulder, she saw a near dying plant. She tilted her head to get a better view, since Loki was taller than her, and couldn't help but feel sad. It was not a plant she had ever seen in the Moor's before, but it was dying and weak. She decided to take action. She moved past Loki and the rest of the Avengers, and went over to the plant.

Oh what a poor, yet beautiful plant it was. She closed her eyes, put her hand over the visible root, and started healing, hoping she still had magic to make it live. She had her eyes closed, waiting for power to transfer from her hands, to the plant. It took a while, but it worked. The plant was now turning into it's once living form. She smiled.

Natasha watched the faery trying to heal the plant. She was so different around nature. She was so kind and sweet. Just like she was around Aurora. But she had another personality around humans. She was more cold and distant, unless she saw them as a threat. That's when she really attacked.

The transformed fae stood up, and walked over to Diaval's side, flicking her fingers, and turning Diaval back to a bird.

Diaval quickly transformed back to a human. Maleficent sighed. She had forgotten she had given Diaval the gift of transformation at free will.

"You can go back to your original from, Diaval. You don't have to stay human."

"Well I am well adjusted to being human." He simply replied back.

Maleficent shot him a confused look. She had learned over the 17+ years they had been together that he had preferred his original raven form, unless he had to speak or say anything to her. But lately, he has been staying in his human form much longer. "Are you sure? You don't have to stay human anymore. You can go back to your original form." She suggested.

"If you just want to get rid of me, just say so, and I'll be quiet." He replied.

"I don't want to get rid of you, I just know that you prefer being a raven over a human over the eighteen years you had been serving me."

Natasha watched the pair bicker in amazement. They seemed to argue like they were the only two people in this room. They continued arguing like some old married couple, and their argument started changing from different topics, from the first time they met to the bad stuff they had done to each other. Even Loki seemed amused.

"You turned me into a dog!" Diaval pointed out.

Maleficent really did not want to argue with her friend, especially when there are other people around. But she was not going to end this, unless she ended winning. "For the last time it was a wolf, not a dog. How many times do I have to keep telling you that!"

"They're the same thing! They're practically related!"

"But there is a big difference!"

"No there is not!"

"Why are we still arguing about this! It's been more than a year!" She then got a good argument to reason with. "Since it seems that you know more than I, prove it. What is it that I don't know?!"

Diaval had to get deep into thought about this. He remembered some talk behind his Mistress's back about gambling, and he knew exactly what they were for. "Bets." He simply answered.

This got everyone's attention. Including Maleficent. This was ought to be interesting. "Bets? Bets for what?" Diaval didn't answer. "What are they gambling for, Diaval!"

Diaval didn't know how to answer the next part. He knew what she was about to hear might make her mad, or upset, but it had came to that. Oh they were such good friends. "Your love."

Maleficent took a while, taking it in. The words soaking into her brain cells, an her heart. Her body became stiff, letting her staff drop, making a loud sound as it had hit the ground. "What?"

Maleficent seemed surprisingly calm, instead of bursting into a psychotic rage. The transformed raven was not sure weather to trust it. He took this time to sigh. "Some fair folk are gambling to see how long It will take you to fall in love."

The Avengers didn't know weather to laugh or become confused. Since when did the fair folk care about Maleficent's love life.

Maleficent took in the next sentence. She found this funny. Hysterical, even. Some of the Moor creatures were idiotic enough to believe that the Darkest and most powerful faery of them all can fall in love. Though she did once, since she was such an idiot back when she was younger, falling for human tricks. Instead of getting angry, she burst into an evil laugh. The same evil laugh that she had used when she had cursed a young Aurora. The same evil laugh she had used when she would laugh in the sorrows when she was all alone. She would let the Moor creatures believe in whatever they wanted to believe. She would pretend she did not know of their gambling. She just wanted them to realize that she was never going to fall in love with some one in a romantic way. She picked up her staff, and continued laughing.

Loki enjoyed her laughing. It was not the sweet laugh he had heard at the ball, but it was still a laugh, which he liked hearing. It was a very interesting sound, like music to his ears.

Maleficent eventually was able to relax herself, letting the laughing stop. "Now do they also have any partners in mind?" She asked. If there was, she wanted to make sure the man didn't have any interest in her, so she could make him leave before he too became a play piece in this little game.

Diaval hesitated for a moment. He could not lie to her. As she accepted him to be her friend, she made sure he would never betray or lie to her. And he never found himself to be able to lie to her beautiful green eyes. "Yes." He finally answered.

"And whom might he be?"

This was the harder part. "Me." Diaval answered reluctantly. He wished he did not tell her about the whole gambling situation.

Maleficent, again dropped her staff. She didn't know how to feel about this situation. Neither did the giant group, watching the whole thing. The dark faery reached down, picking up her staff, not knowing weather to hit Diaval, or knock herself unconscious. She decided to hit Diaval.

The hit surprised him. He quickly turned into his original form, flying until he hit the ceiling.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Now you're mocking me." She said. "Don't make me turn you into a dog." She threatened.

Once his Mistress threatened him, he quickly swooped down, turning back into his human form. He definitely did not want to be turned into a viscous creature.

"Now...Who was the one who decided to pair me with you?"

"Your Beastie."

This caught her attention. "Aurora?" She didn't believe it, yet it seemed to make so much sense. "Betrayed by my own Goddaughter." She said, shaking her head in a joking way.

"She was the also the one to start wondering when you will fall in love." He stated, hoping to move on.

"So she was the one who started this bet. She needs a stern talking to." She said, laughing. "It makes so much sense, now."

"Well, if your done with your little argument, we have to give you two a proper tower tour." Tony Stark said, interrupting the friends argument.

Maleficent turned to finally face the rest of the group, after arguing for almost an hour. She had almost forgot they were there! "Excuse me?"

"A tour. Of this tower." Natasha explained, hoping it was clear enough for the faery to understand.

Maleficent nodded, in response. She wasn't the biggest fan of going on tours of human buildings, but it would be better than bickering about the so called gambling Aurora had started. She wondered what her Beastie was doing right this second.

* * *

"Philip?" Aurora asked her fiancée the next morning. They were in the beautiful garden courtyard Aurora has had made especially for her Godmother a while back.

"Yes, Love?" Philip asked once he had heard his beautiful wife-to-be's voice. He was just putting his horse, Samson, away when he had heard Aurora's calling voice.

"Have you seen my fairy Godmother?" Aurora asked. She hasn't seen Maleficent since the ball last night, and she has been growing worried. If her Godmother or Diaval (which she sometimes considers her Godfather) had left the Ball early, they would have notified her, or would have came back from the Moors earlier that day. They hadn't.

"I am afraid not. I haven't seen them during the entire thing. Are you sure they didn't decide to leave the whole thing entirely?" Philip asked.

Aurora shook her head. "You know they wouldn't do that to me! Besides...I saw my Godmother going up the Ballroom's balcony with Diaval. The last person to possibly see her is probably either him, or Prince Loki." She explained. Wait...Prince Loki was the last person to see her beloved Goddaughter. He must know where Maleficent was! "Philip, has any of the ships left the dock yet?" She asked, hoping they hadn't.

Philip seemed to think about this for a few moments. "No. All guests had stayed overnight, due to the bad weather." Philip explained.

Aurora nodded again. "Get my horse. We're going to find Prince Loki." Aurora said.

Philip nodded his head, and went to the stables, to fetch Samson and Mirette.

While Philip was getting their horses, Aurora put on a blue cloak, since it was a very cool morning. She also decided to look around the castle, thinking that maybe the green eyed Prince might be wandering around the castle. The young Queen Kept calling "Prince Loki?". No answer. She also asked servants if they had seen her Godmother or Prince Loki, but they were afraid they haven't seen them. Aurora sighed, and went back to the garden, waiting for Philip to come back with the horses.

Once Philip was back with their horses, they took off riding to the docks, making sure that they didn't trample anyone over, since they were riding at a high speed, and they had adult horses with them, they had to ride through a gate and though a small village until they finally entered the docks, where the guests were already making their servants pack and unload their things onto the ship. If Aurora wasn't so worried about her missing Godmother, she would have helped those poor servants, and might have even paid them with a gold coin or two, just out of kindness.

The young couple started their search for the Prince, hoping to find him.

Aurora and her fiancée had decided to split up, hoping to find the Prince who wanted to dance with her Godmother. She asked everyone she found if they had seen Prince Loki, but sadly, they had never heard of him or Asgard, or they don't know where he is. Aurora was just about to give up, until she saw Princess Adela. She is the daughter of King Aylmer and Queen Farah. Aurora knew the Princess's parents were very good and kind people, but on the other hand, their daughter was not. She was like the opposite of her Parents. While her mother was beautiful and pleasant, Adela was not as beautiful as most people, and she was rather rude and self absorbed. While her father was loyal and noble, Adela was not so loyal, as she likes to spread rumors and secrets she has heard, and most of them turned out to be lies, and the only thing noble about her was her lineage. Luckily, she was not the oldest of their seven children, so no kingdom has to deal with somebody like her. Aurora had seen the Princess talk to Loki before he went up to the balcony, so she might know where they went.

Aurora went up to Princess Adela. She was wearing her hazelnut hair in an elegant bun, and was wearing a red (which seemed to be her signature color) long skirt, and red shawl. Aurora smiled. The princess didn't look as mean as everyone said she was, so she figured she was approachable. Aurora dropped into a perfect courtesy, when Adela had her attention on her. "Princess Adela." She said, hoping she would answer. Adela saw the Queen and mustered up the biggest fake smile she could think of.

Princess Adela dropped into her own courtesy, though not as perfect as the young Queen's. She suddenly had a jealous look on her face. "Princess Aurora." She said, bowing her head after her attempt to be better than the Queen.

"Its Queen, actually. Anyways-"

"Oh how sweet, darling. Anyways, don't I look beautiful? I mean you look, eh...pretty, I guess, but I mean don't I look like I'm worth gold?" She paused, looking at Aurora. The young Queen didn't like that the Princess was self centered, but she decided to ignore that, since she wanted to believe that Adela was actually a nice person, and she had important things to do. "Anyways, I was the Belle of the Ball last night." Adela finished.

"Oh... How nice, anyways, have you seen Prince Loki anywhere?"

Adela suddenly got a grudging look on her slightly tanned face. "Prince Loki? Oh, well I did see him go to the balcony."

Aurora sighed. "I saw you talking to him Adela. Please tell me if you know where he is."

Adela stared into the Queen's beautiful blue eyes. They were more beautiful than her own hazel eyes, and she was jealous all over again. Adela wanted the Queen dead for being more beautiful than herself. She wanted Loki dead for thinking Maleficent was better than her. She wanted Maleficent dead for being more beautiful than she was. She wanted every handsome man dead for not proposing to her. She wanted every beautiful woman dead for being more beautiful than her, and that included her own sisters and mother. She wanted Philip dead for proposing to Aurora, someone who barely found out they were a royal descendent, and not her. So she did the unthinkable. She pounced on the young Queen.

Aurora did not expect Princess Adela to try to harm her, but she did, and both of them fell into the water the dock gate was on. When Aurora hit the water, she tried her best to swim up, considering she doesn't have much experience swimming. The ground of the ocean was around 20 feet deep from the land, so she was probably in the middle of the ground and water. Aurora opened her eyes, making shadows and outlines of people, trying to see how they could help her out. Aurora held her breath, as she tried swimming to the nearest piece of Shore.

Adela saw the young Queen trying to swim, so she swam quickly to the Queen, grabbed her leg, and yanked her deep into the ground. Adela has had experience holding her breath under water, so she was able to breath as far as twenty minutes. Adela didn't have much time. Five minutes have passed, and that left her with less than fifteen minutes to kill the Queen for her natural beauty and kindness.

Aurora felt a yank on her left leg, and realized Adela was trying to drown her. Aurora couldn't hold her breath much longer, so it could be a few minutes before she drowned into a death. Aurora started to wonder why Adela would want to kill her. She hasn't done anything but try to be nice and ask questions.

Aurora started kicking, hoping she wouldn't hurt the Princess, even though she is trying to murder her.

Philip was on the dock, seeing as a large group of people had gathered themselves around it, talking quietly among themselves. Philip went up to a nice looking man, and asked him what is going on.

"Prince Philip. Princess Adela is trying to drown your fiancée!" The man said in a worried voice.

"AURORA?!" He exclaimed. He went nearer to the water, and saw Aurora trying to swim up, while a person- Adela- tried pulling her down. Philip tried the first thing that popped into his head. He jumped into the ocean. He swam, until he reached his beloved. He yanked Aurora, and got Adela as well, as he swam ashore, and got their bodies to the land.

Aurora started breathing heavily, spitting out any water that was in her mouth. Some of her personal servants had already brought her a nice warm and dry towel, and had removed her soaking wet cloak. The Princess was right next to her, not accepting anything. She was just muttering some words in a different language, probably cursing, and gave Aurora a murderous glare. The Queen ignored that, and tried to be kind.

"Are you alright?" She asked, hoping it was just some big misunderstanding.

The Princess shot her another glare. "I want you dead."

"Why?" She asked. Maybe she had done something wrong.

"I hate you. One day you'll die, and it's going to be because of me."

After that, the docks went silent, until they heard the voice of a calling boy. The boy's voice grew louder and louder until Aurora realized that he was saying 'Adela!"

"Adela!" The boy turned out to be a young man, who had the same hazel eyes and hazelnut hair as Adela. He must be Adela's brother.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The Princess snapped.

"You are in deep trouble, Adela." The boy said.

"I DON'T CARE AUDRIC!" Adela continued yelling. "I WANT THE QUEEN DEAD!"

Audric turned to face the young Queen. "I am so terribly sorry about what my younger sister has done to you." He paused and glared at Adela. "I promise she will get punishment once we arrive at our Kingdom." He finished, keeping his glare on his sibling.

Aurora shook her head. Sure what Adela did was wrong, but it did not mean she deserved punishment. She was sure it was just an accident. "No, no, no. What she did was absolutely on accident, and I declare she doesn't earn any said punishment." Aurora stated, looking very noble, despite that fact that she is wet.

"But your majesty-"

"No 'buts'. I will let this accident go. Just please make sure she gets to your Kingdom safe and sound."

"Alright. But are you sure it was an accident?" He asked.

Aurora nodded her head. "Of course. No one could be that cruel. Not even the cruelest of souls."

"Alright. We best be off then." He bowed, helping his sister up, holding her close, as if he was afraid she would run off.

Once they were out of her sight, Aurora sighed. She liked knew there was someone good inside every soul, even if they didn't like to show it. Her Godmother, for example. She seemed to want people to fear her, but Aurora knew she just wanted happiness just like everybody else. Her Godmother. Oh no! She had almost forgot about Maleficent due to her near death experience. Aurora did what her first instinct told her to do. Chase after Adela. She must have at least one answer to where Prince Loki is.

Aurora stood up, took off the now wet towel, gently placed it on top of her wet cloak, and got on her horse. It was a little harder to get on Mirette, since she was a an adult horse, and Aurora was barley still a teenager. The young Queen struggled for a few moments, until deciding to stand on a large box to get on Mirette. Once Aurora was on her horse, she told her to go to where the ships were. It was somewhat of an adventure, like the ones that her Aunts (Yes, even the pixies earned a title name that Aurora holds in her dear heart) used to tell her about when she was a child, though it seemed as if she was the Prince in this fairytale, since she was trying to find her Godmother. Aurora and Mirette had to duck through long moving objects, other horses and carriages, and even some people, while Aurora kept repeating "Sorry!" until she finally got to where the boats were, some already sailing.

She could just pray that one of the boats sailing wasn't Adela's or even Loki's. She got off her horse, and began racing to the boats that were still on dock. She went to boats that were from dukes an duchesses, and boats from family friends, to boats from councils, to other boats that were owned by very noble men and their families. Aurora had always wondered why women didn't get to own the boats. Philip owned a ship, which Aurora wanted one so they could sail together, but the councilmen said she couldn't own a boat, since it wasn't very 'lady like' to own a ship, but Aurora understood, since she didn't want to seem greedy, and besides, she didn't like wanting things. She'd much rather give than receive. And she enjoyed her Godmother's company on land. Her Godmother! Aurora almost forgot again. She had to stop overthinking and put what is important first.

Aurora continued walking through, until she found Adela going up her boat, with her brother holding on to her. Adela was wearing an unpleasant frown, which saddened Aurora. She hated seeing people unhappy.

"PRINCESS ADELA!" Aurora yelled, hoping it would reach the Princess's ears, which they did, since Adela immediately turned around, searching, until her eyes were laid on Aurora's. She glared at her.

Adela wanted to end the Queen's life, since she was much more prettier than her. The jealousy ate her up. She hated it, but she really envied Aurora. She became Queen, and every body loved her. Adela is still a princess, and everybody is nice to her, but when she asks how great her personality is, people tell her she needs to stop being self absorbed. But can't really help it. She is perfect and kind to everyone, besides the fact that she tried to kill everyone for being slightly more perfect then she is. Princess Adela was not self absorbed, she just noticed all her perfection in places she doesn't let people see.

"I am so much better than her." Adela muttered under her breath.

Aurora got closer, so she can talk to Adela. She really wanted to make amends with her. She could feel the warm kind person she is on the inside, she just needs a little help on letting it shine. She went up to the princess and her brother, seeing they had stopped walking. Adela continued giving her, her murderous glare, as her brother just gave her a polite bow with a smile.

"What do you want?" Adela snapped.

Aurora continued ignoring all the unhappiness, hoping Adela would become nicer to what she had to say. "I am still wondering if you know where Prince Loki is. He was with my Godmother, but now they are both gone. I am begging you. Please just tell me if you know where they are." She pleaded.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU STUPID QUEEN! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST STOP BEING SO NIAVEE ALL THE TIME AND SMELL THE ROSES! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" Adela cried in a psychotic way.

Aurora could feel fear rising from her spine, but she decided to ignore it. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"ITS A NO!" She cried as guards started pulling her into the ship.

Aurora sighed, as she got back to Mirette. She now had to find Philip and check the Moors.

* * *

Maleficent was definitely bored. Jane and Pepper went somewhere off together, so they were not in the tower, Bruce was with Thor and Steve making some treats called 'pop tarts', So she was stuck with Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Loki on the tour of the place. She was wondering what Aurora was up to, and what the Moors was up to. Oh how much she missed home, and she wasn't even gone a day yet. While on the tour, she had learned that she somehow made it from the 14th century to the 21st century, so that was able to explain why everything looked so different. She also was in a new dimension, so that was news. Besides the new facts she learned, they haven't done much talking. Not even Diaval talked.

She wanted to break the very awkward silence, and decided to talk. She sighed, and turned to her friend who was next to her. "May I turn you into a dog?" She could have slapped herself, wondering why she used that as a conversation starter.

Diaval got a very warned look on his face. "No. I don't even know why you would even consider that Mis-"

Maleficent shot him a glare before he could even finish his sentence.

"Never mind."

"Why do you keep calling me Mistress? You no longer serve me."

"Well after more than seventeen years of calling you that, it won't be so simple calling you by your actual name."

This got Tony's attention. "Woah, hold up. You guys been together for seventeen years, and you guys are not even a thing?"

Maleficent made a confused look, while Diaval decided to correct him. "More than that, actually."

"More than seventeen years, and you guys haven't expressed any feelings towards each other! You guys are even worse than Clint and Natasha!" Tony exclaimed.

Natasha and Clint started giving each other glances, probably embarrassed, while Loki laughed and Maleficent rolled her eyes. "You are even worse than Aurora."

"Well for your information, it seems like your Goddaughter isn't capable of lying." Tony remarked.

"How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Know my Goddaughter is incapable of lying."

"So you are admitting that it's possible that you and Diaval could get married in the future?"

Maleficent stared blushing. "What? No. He is just my" Maleficent looked Diaval up and down, before suddenly realizing he was taller than her. She had never made that observation. "Tall friend." She finally finished.

"Tall friend?" Diaval raised an eyebrow.

"No, actually you are taller than me." Maleficent clarified.

"You two care about each other's height? Sounds like romance to me!" Tony kept talking and talking, until she got really annoyed by him.

Maleficent grew bored and annoyed by the man, so she decided to turn Diaval into a small puppy. She laughed. "Your a puppy, Diaval."

Diaval quickly changed back into a man, with an angry expression on his face. "Why do you keep turning me into dogs?!" He whined.

She glared at him. "It was a puppy. A dog is a grown puppy, idiot."

"They are the same thing. They are just their younger dogs."

"Do you want me to turn you into a wolf?" She threatened, raising her fingers at him.

All of the people in the small hallway suddenly got a worried face. "NO!" They all yelled, except Loki, who seemed perfectly fine with it.

"That is what I thought."

The hallway got back into it's awkward silence, until Tony started to break it.

"How was Stefan?"

Maleficent's face blanked out, almost as if she was going to faint.

"Oh, she's going to faint!" Natasha said, rushing to her side.

"What?!" The dark faery asked.

"How was your childhood boyfriend?" Tony asked.

"Boyfriend? What does that mean?" Maleficent asked, unfamiliar with the term.

Stark sighed and rolled his eyes. "Boyfriend. Like you guys are together, except you aren't married."

"Oh." Maleficent still didn't understand the term completely. Diaval and her are still together after more than 17 years together working together, then becoming friends, but they were never allowed to think of things like them being married to each other. It would be too inappropriate. "So like Diaval and I?" She asked.

Tony and Clint laughed. "Exactly like that." Clint remarked.

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course they would be the kind to make fun of her not understanding some of the modern definitions. She was from the 14th century in a different dimension for God's sakes! She quickly elbowed her partner her on his ribs, which she could hear him wince. "Diaval is not your boyfriend. It's like you are together in a romantic way, not as in you are friends." She explained.

"You keep ruining all my fun." Tony whined. "So how is was Stefan?" He asked again.

Loki suddenly returned his interest to what the mortals, the raven, and the faery were saying. He wondered if Stefan ever actually loved Maleficent, or if it was just some sort of plan to become King, which not only did he find disgusting, but also smart. He was capable of tricking the most powerful faery!

Maleficent stopped dead in her tracks. She doesn't like hearing that name. Especially from the man who was still wearing his strange suit made of iron. She closed her eyes, considering for a second, whether or not she should tell the man about her deep, deep hatred for her past love. She sighed heavily, opening her eyes again. "He ticked me. He stole my wings. I cursed his first borne. He died." She said to the wall, before turning her attention to all of them. "That's all I wish to say about...Stefan." The faery hasn't said that very name in a very long time. She usually referred to him as Aurora's father, which didn't really help.

Maleficent continued walking, her staff being in sync with her left leg. She hoped Mr. Stark would stop asking her questions about her very personal and past life, but sadly, he didn't.

"Did you love him?"

"I said that is all I wish to say."

"Did he love you?"

"I already told you that is all I wish to say on the topic." Maleficent told him in a more warning voice.

"Are you British?" Tony asked in a voice mocking her own.

Maleficent was already far too irritated by him, and now he was mocking her. "ENOUGH!" She cried, stomping her staff on the ground, she flicked her fingers, turning Diaval into his original form. Once her friend was in bird form, he landing gracefully on her shoulder, as she stalked away, going who knows where.

Natasha felt slight pity, as she saw two visible large scars on her back. The dress Maleficent was wearing had two perfect cut outs that would probably meant for her wings that no longer stood. They were not as gory as the large wounds Stefan had left her with, but they seemed just as painful.

* * *

Jane and Pepper were at the New York city mall, buying the things they thought Maleficent needed in order to be comfortable during her stay in New York. The men already ordered Diaval at least 3 month's supply on everything they thought he would need, but the two women insisted on going out shopping for the faery.

Pepper and Jane haven't been out shopping out in a long time, since they just ordered everything online, but they wanted to go out shopping for Maleficent, because not only was she one of the most iconic Disney Villains (which both women adored), but they also felt pity towards her, since she has felt so much pain in her lifetime. Maleficent lost her parents when she was a baby, she lost her wings and her heart when she was a young women, she had gone through numerous cases with iron, which she had been burned by, and she almost lost her precious Goddaughter, for she has grown to care for. And she also had been feared for a major part of her life time, which both ladies thought it was a sad way to live.

"Which type of phone should we get her?" Jane asked when they were in the Apple store.

"I don't know. Do you think she knows the evil Queen?" Pepper asked, in awe.

"I don't think the Evil Queen existed during her time period." Jane replied, looking at the iPhone section. Both Jane Foster and Pepper Potts were huge Disney fans, which makes them such good friends.

"I want to meet Aurora." Pepper hoped.

"Me too. But who knows. We might, in the future."

"Well considering we just met the Mistress of all Evil, we might have a chance." Pepper said. The ladies had been fangirling the whole time they were at the Mall.

Jane and Pepper had been at the mall for almost four hours, and already, they each had about ten bags on each hand, from various of stores. They grabbed things they thought Maleficent (though they kept referring her to 'Mal' or 'Mallory') would most likely wear in the modern time. The styles ranged from office style pants, to nice formal dresses. The color scheme they had picked out were mostly whites, blacks, gold, various shades of green, purple, red, dark blue, and grey, and browns. They had also picked out a bunch of shoes, mostly including various of boots, flats, heels, and black strappy sandals. Probably two or three pairs of normal shoes. They had also picked out dark undergarments for her, as well as different types of sweats, lounging around T-shirts, and jackets and sweaters for various of occasions. They also stopped at Bath and Body Works to pick out at least a months supply of shampoo, perfume, lotion, and body wash. Pepper at some point went to Sephora, coming back 5 minutes later with a large bag full of cosmetics, including eye liner, mascaras, and 3 different shades of red, including the shade of her natural lip color. They were full on Fangirling. Of course, money was no issue, considering Tony's wealth. Besides, he owed Pepper a large portion of it. And of course she would spend it on a Disney legend! And they also bought a few things for themselves, and a gift for Natasha.

"Do you think this is too much?" Jane asked, the bags finally weighing down on her.

"Yes. But so we need anything else?" Pepper asked, finally feeling all the weight on her.

"We still need the phone." Jane pointed out.

Pepper suddenly remembered where they were. She turned, and saw a nice black iPhone 4. She smiled. "That one." Pepper pointed out.

Jane turned around, seeing the phone she was pointing at, nodding. And as if on cue, an employee came, and helped them out.

Once they were done they sighed, seeing all the bags they had to carry. "How are we going to carry all of this back to the tower?"

"Where did you park your car?" Jane said, as her arms started becoming weaker and weaker.

"Uh, somewhere in the main parking lot."

"That is all the way in the other side of the parking lot!" Jane whined, as she was finally reaching what was left of her arm's strength.

Jane and Pepper put all the bags down, shocked at the 40+ bags they had carried.

"How is that even possible?" Pepper asked, seeing all the bags.

"When you know Tony Stark's bank account password, anything is possible." Jane said, as both of them ended up laughing.

* * *

Do you have any more information on Maleficent?" A dark tall figure asked one of his own creatures. He was growing very impatient with how things were working out. The only person who could ruin his plans was Maleficent, and all they knew was a name. No description, no place on where she could be found, nothing.

"No, Master. We haven't found any information. She is un findable!" He proclaimed.

"Well keep searching! Unless you want to fail me in ruling every single being, you have to continue searching! She is the only one who can kill you!"

"We know. We'll continue searching." His creature than bowed, before going off to the other hundreds of creatures.

Their master sighed as he watched him go off. He must say, he is quite impressed by their good manners and language skills. But that was weak. He needed a gruesome army, an army meant for war. Off course, he could always shape shift and try to find the woman himself, but he hasn't done that in years. He sighed again before going off to inform his new plan to his 'army'.

* * *

"We're back!" Jane and Pepper song in unison.

"Lady Pepper! Jane!" Thor said happily as Steve and Bruce came out of the kitchen with trays just filled with Pop Tarts.

Steve immediately took notice of all the bags. "What is that?" He asked, in shock of the over shopping.

"Well, we got at least some things for us, and a gift for Natasha. The rest are for Mal and the time she is going to be staying here." Pepper explained, setting down some more bags.

Tony came in, with Clint following behind. Tony looked in shock of all the things they had bought, as well as Clint.

"What is all of that?" Tony asked.

"Things...for Mallory." Pepper said shyly, keeping a serious expression.

"This is nothing! Where are all her things! I thought you two would have gone over board and bought the whole mall!" Tony teased, as both ladies sighed in relief. He certainly was not mad.

"Yeah, after spending four hours there, we don't think we can go on another shopping trip for months." Jane said, sitting down on the couch.

"Where is the Mistress of all Evil?" Pepper asked, finally noticing that Natasha, Maleficent, Diaval and Loki were gone.

"That's who she reminds me of! Its been driving me crazy all day." Tony said, referring to the famous Disney Villainess. "She's calmed down after I asked her if she is British. She just didn't want to calm down if I was going to be in the same hallway as her, stating, and I quote, 'You are the most annoying man I had ever seen. Please leave before I explode into a rage.'" He said, shrugging it off. "I don't know what she means by that."

All of them, except Thor, raised their hand. "We do." Steve said matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean? Thor? Pepper?" He asked.

"Tony, YOU are the most annoying man we had ever seen." Pepper stated.

"Tis true. That is why Asgard may or may not have banned the Man of Iron from ever arriving." Shrugged Thor.

Tony put his hand over his heart in a joking way. "I'm hurt."

"IT WAS A WOLF!" They hear Maleficent yell, to who they inferred was Diaval.

"Get the bags to the floor below the others!" Tony said in a hurry fashion.

"Okay!" Jane said, as both Pepper and her got all the shopping bags and rushed over to the elevator, asking Jarvis to got to their destined floors.

"Why don't you want Mal to see all the bags?" Steve asked.

"Because we want to surprise the Disney character."

"Yeah because nothing says surprise than showing up to your room seeing a lot of bags." Bruce muttered.

Before Tony could argue, Maleficent, Diaval, Natasha, and Loki came on sight. Nat looked bored, and Loki looked amused at their bickering about their argument about the difference of a wolf and a dog.

"Something is going on here." Maleficent said, looking at all the sudden silence.

"What? Nothing is going on here."

"Hm..." She sighed before returning her attention to Diaval. "I'll turn you into both a dog and a wolf to prove my point." She said in a threatening manner.

They all sighed. This was going to be a long time.

* * *

**Sorry I posted kind of late, I just started school, and already they are dumping a bunch of school work on me, so I might not always post on time, or I might post shorter chapters.**

**I also don't own any references to any thing that I don't own, and I don't own any of the stores I have mentioned. **

**So until next time, by beautiful people!**


	5. Chapter 5- Handling the Past

**I do not own any of the Marvel, OUAT, or Maleficent characters (or objects). Maleficent might be OOC**

* * *

Maleficent was in the hallway with Jane and Tony, who were showing her to her own floor, which she thought was a very odd idea. Having her own floor, especially in a human tower. She always thought that if she was ever to be in some human tower, it would be because she was captured and it was for prisoners. She sighed again. She was still not used to the idea of living with these humans, but she would have to get used to it.

Diaval's floor was below her own, and when he had first seen all the strange plain brown square caskets laying on the ground of his room, he immediately turned into a bird and started taking a nap on one casket, which for Diaval and her seemed like typical behavior, but for the other's it seemed rather strange, so they all left to go back to the main room (living room), except for Tony and Jane, who for some reason, seemed very excited.

The trio turned once more, before stopping in front of a large dark door. Maleficent froze, not knowing if it was iron or not.

Tony realized this, and laughed. "Oh relax! It's not made of iron." He opened the door for her, revealing a very dark room.

Maleficent couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. There was a total of four walls five, if you count the inner wall that was used for the window seat and every thing seemed like it was just in place. There was a small built-in closet that had the door taken out, and in the open closet were seating, with wall mounted book shelves, with, of course, books. It was a reading nook, with the color scheme being black, with hits of gold and white on the pillows.

There was a large black wardrobe closet next to the window seat, while right across from the door, which transformed faery was standing in the doorway, was the bed. It had a black comforter, while there were two grey pillows laying neatly on top. There were two tiny black drawers on both sides. Of course, Aurora's room was larger, but this room fit the faery's style just perfectly. There were shades of greens and reds also around the room, as well beautiful, very alive plants were throughout the beautiful sleeping chamber. There was also some sort of dark desk, as well as two more book shelves, filled with more books. There was also one more dark beautiful wooden door inside the room; Maleficent had taken notice that the place was covered with paintings and décor in colors reminding her of the Moors at night. It was absolutely stunning.

Though the thing that she seemed most conscious about was all the odd-looking bags and boxes loittering the ground.

"So, do you like it?" Tony asked with a grin on his face.

"What are those?" Maleficent asked, looking at all the things.

"Oh, yeah we did not have enough time to organize your things." Jane explained.

Maleficent took her first step into the room. "Alright."

"So, Jane will help you settle in, and help you with anything. If you have any questions or requests, ask Jarvis." Tony said, closing the door, leaving the two women.

Once the door was closed, the dark fae sighed. Who's Jarvis? She asked herself, before asking Jane who he was.

"Jarvis is like Tony's computer butler." Jane explained, before realizing she might not know what are computers. She then held a white laptop (which she and Pepper also bought for the faery) "This is a computer." She tried her best to explain. "Only more modernized."

Maleficent nodded, some what understanding what the woman was saying.

"So, do you want to get organized, or do you want to take a shower?" Jane asked.

Maleficent really liked Jane Foster. She was very considerate of her, and did not fear her. She treated her like an equal. Maleficent smiled, then frowned. "What's a shower?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Jane giggled, as she went on to explain what a shower was.

The faery nodded her head again, not really found of how the future is.

Jane then left the rom, leaving the faery all by herself. Maleficent sighed, as she started to open up some of the bags. One bag contained a very lovely simple black dress, with dark lace on the edges. She smiled to herself.

The faery pulled out another bag. In it, she found unique pieces of jewelry. Pieces she did like. She then continued to open more bags, finding undergarments, various of other dresses in white, black, burgundy, and forest green. She also found pencil skirts in the same color scheme, as well as blouses and blazers, though she didn't know what their exact name was. She found many more articles of clothing, and accessories. All of them surprisingly seemed to fit her well.

Maleficent sighed. She wondered how long she would be in this strange place, considering the amount of clothes they had occupied her with. She took a small bag that was filled with shampoo, body wash, perfume, and other items that filled that bag with a sweet scent. She then decided to pick out an outfit, since she was still wearing her army green dress that Aurora had made her.

Maleficent picked out Black lace up boots, as well as black pants, and a black blouse. She also choose black undergarments. She also found a blood-red lipstick, which she took, since she was trying her best to recreate her original look. She then found gold and black eye shadow, and mascara, which she took all to the bathroom (which turned out to be the wooden door that was in the room).

The bathroom that was attached to her room was just about as amazing. When you first walk in, there is a small burgundy couch, with gold outlining it. You turn one corner, and there is a whole different story. There is a marble white bathtub tucked away in one corner with grey curtains surrounding it, and a large counter with two sinks. There is a built-in mirror that actually open up, and there was a small plant o top of it. Maleficent set her stuff on the counter as she continued looking around. There was a toilet with another counter next to it. Overall, the bathroom was rather large.

Maleficent turned on the shower (which Jane also explained to her) and quickly undresses, leaving her old clothes on the counter next to the toilet. When the nude faery passed by the mirror to get to the tub, she gasped. There was two large scars on her back, which she didn't notice before. She gently touched her back, missing her feathered wings.

She made a little effort to get in the shower, feeling conscious about the warmth hitting her bare body. She usually bathed in the Moors, in a clean pond (which the water faeries later cleaned) or she bathed in the castle, when Aurora offered her. The water was usually cool or had little warmth, so she didn't know how to exactly feel about the warm water that was on her. Maleficent brought a loofa (which was the oddest object she had ever seen), shampoo, conditioner, and body wash into the shower with her, as she carefully read the instructions about what to do.

She moved all her wet hair to her back, and applied a fair amount of the sweet-smelling shampoo to her brunette hair. She then started scrubbing her hair gently, thinking her head looked somewhat funny, yet again, no one would ever have to see her like this. It did hurt when she moved her hands to where her horns used to be. She then continued scrubbing the rest of her hair and body, then applied the conditioner to her hair. After she was done, she let all the soap wash off with the water, just letting herself relax in the warmness of the water. It felt like a warm rain that she actually enjoyed.

Once she was done, she was smart enough to bring a towel with her, and she wrapped it around her body, wishing she brought the bath robe instead. Once the fog was gone from the mirror, she was able to see her reflection clear.

She looked quite odd, in a lovely way, with her hair all damp and tangled, and her skin tone seemed much paler, almost ghost like. Her lips were much natural looking, as well as her green eyes.

The towel clung perfectly on all her curves and edges. She then unwrapped her black towel and started dabbing on the still wet spots, until she was all dry. She grabbed the black underclothing and started dressing herself in the underwear. It was a simple black bra and simple black underwear, She didn't know whether to continue dressing or to cry. She was in an unknown place. Her horns and wings were gone, and she didn't know what was going on with her Beastie.

She let go of a tear or two, and continued dressing. She put the black blouse on herself first, carefully buttoning up the top, and slipped into the black jeggings, which she had found quite comfortable. She then but on grey ankle socks, before putting on her black lace up boots, taking her time lacing up the shoes. Her hair was still dripping, splashing lightly onto her shirt and pants.

She then started dabbing her hair gently with the towel, and started to look more put together. She then hanged her towel on a hook near the tub. She looked stunning with her wet hair, and an outfit that fit well with all her curves, though the blouse was slightly baggy on her, she still looked beautiful. Of course, she didn't know that.

The transformed faery went back into her bedchamber, opened a few more bags until she found a hairbrush, and went back to the washroom, closing the door behind her, steading herself on her staff. She sighed, since she had lost so much weight from her back and head, that it was a little difficult for her to be able to walk without it.

Maleficent then decided to call Jarvis, curious on who he was. "Jarvis?" She asked, trying to be kind.

"Yes, Mallory?" A mans voice that had an accent, more specifically, an accent from around where she was from.

"Ugh, where are you?" She asked, since Jarvis's voice was rather loud.

"I'm everywhere. Stark, Tony has programed me to say that." He said.

Maleficent then started becoming slightly scared. "Where are you" She asked again.

"I'm a computer programed by Mr. Stark." He answered again.

Maleficent decided to take his word for it, and bid him a good bye. She then continued to get to the sink counter, setting down her brush. She sighed as she looked at her reflection again, then picked up the brush, and started brushing through her brown hair. In the end, she pulled all he hair into a simple neat bun.

The faery then started on her make up. She just put the red lipstick on, not feeling any need to really pamper her face.

She then sighed again, and moved towards the counter that held her green dress. She let her fingers on her right hand stroke the fabric softly, as her left hand squeezed her staff. She could let her feelings overpower her, since she still had her magic. but she was couldn't let that happen. Last time that happened, she became an Evil Queen, and cursed a baby.

She moved swiftly to her room, and started arranging the clothes. She hanged all the dresses (including the green dress) in the closet neatly, and folded all her jeans and pants, butting them on a built in shelf of the wardrobe. She repeated the same for the rest of the garments, until she heard a knock on her door. She got up in a swift motion, heading towards the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, hoping it was not Tony.

"It's Loki. They told me to call for you." He answered, with the door being the only thing that is separating both of them. He could sense that she was around the door, considering how loud her voice was. It was either that, or she was yelling at him.

Maleficent sighed, as she went to open the door. It was even worse that it was the man who practically kidnapped her, and forced her to dance at Aurora's Ball. She got her staff ready, just in case, and closed her eyes for less than a split second. She swung the door open, and reopened that, making it seem as if she was just blinking.

Loki immediately looked at the faery, and couldn't help but think she was just as beautiful, even if she was in a mortal form. She looked nice with her hair in a simple, yet classy bun, and was wearing all black clothing. He had to force himself not to fall in awe of her beauty. Yet he decide a single complement wouldn't hurt. "Why, Miss Mallory, you look magnificent." He praised, using a play on words, since Maleficent reminded him of magnificent, which the faery truly was.

Maleficent just rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"They-we need to talk to you." He answered, still not believing in the fact that he was working with the people he had tried to conquer more than two years ago.

"And why would they wish to speak to me?" Maleficent asked. She realized that the man had changed from his clothes that he was wearing earlier to a dark green long-sleeved shirt and black pants. She hated to admit, but the clothes had fit him well. She also has not failed to notice that they wore similar colors: Green (though mostly in dark or emerald shades), gold, and her favorite color since the moment Stefan had betrayed her: black.

"Like I already have informed you, they wish to speak to you." He replied.

Maleficent stepped closer, not noticing the fact that she was now closer to the man, and closed the door behind her. She then noticed, and made effort to move aside.

"Do you always have to have to carry your staff?" Loki asked, noticing that she had always it with her.

Maleficent suddenly felt at ease, forgetting why she ever even carried the thing. Once she finally snapped out of the sudden trance, she answered him, not exactly knowing why she even trusted him. "It's from a Rowan tree. My parents lived in one with me, when I was just an infant, before they-" She decided to stop talking, since both her parents are dead, and she has never even met them properly. It didn't feel right to talk about the certain topic with a stranger. "And it became like a part of me. And it has been a part of nature that has always been with me." She finished, without another word.

Loki was about to ask about her deceased parents, but he thought better of it, since he knew his own dead mother, Frigga, wouldn't approve.

They got to Diaval's floor in less than three minutes once they got to the elevator. The elevator ride was very soundless, as they made no noise since Maleficent spoke about her staff. Maleficent thought the new technology was strange. She had never seen many metal doors that can open by themselves, in fact, she hasn't seen any doors in her day and time that can open themselves, besides when she opens it with her own magic.

Maleficent seemed very stealthy when going to her companions room, but Loki decided not to say anything, since he had found her very closed off. It was highly unlikely that she would even give him the time of day.

Maleficent continued being covert, as she opened a dark door, much similar to her own door, and let Loki step inside first, letting herself follow him. She frowned seeing that he was still asleep. She flicked her fingers, transforming him into a man. The fairy was somewhat relieved that he had changed into different clothes: a black leather jacket, a dark gray unbuttoned cardigan (which he wore under the jacket), black trousers, and a black shirt. He seemed rather handsome in Maleficent's opinion, though she would never admit it. She didn't want to raise his ego. She couldn't have Diaval thinking she liked him. She couldn't let her heart love anyone romantically.

She frowned again. He was still sleeping. "Diaval?" She asked quietly. "Diaval?" She sighed. He was not waking up, so she had to try a different approach. "Diaval, Aurora's hurt!" She said, putting on her best worrying voice. And of course, his eyes snapped wide open.

Loki thought they had such strange traditions, even more unusual than midgardian traditions. The young Queen wasn't even here for Allfather's sake.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Diaval inquired, making it clear he was worried.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "You weren't waking up, that's what happened." She replied coldly.

Diaval stood up from the box he was still resting on, and joined his Mistress's side.

She smiled to herself. Diaval has never left her side. Not when she let him, and not when she didn't let him. He was entitled to her. But she didn't know his exact feelings for her. She knew there was a hint of romance, but it wasn't visible enough for her to know. Like when he tried to comfort her when she was sad. She didn't know if it was loyalty or something more. She was an enemy of love. Love is weakness. She reminded herself. A friend she used to know taught her that. A friend she hasn't seen in over 28 years. Regina.

* * *

**_29 years ago-Enchanted Forest_**

"By my guess, dearie, you need help with performing the dark curse."

It was true. She was just practically ridiculed by everyone when her curse didn't work. She had just went to his prison cell a few days ago when she was, and now he was saying that she needed the heart of the thing she loved the most. She didn't exactly want to kill her father niether. She knew there must be some other way.

The Evil Queen looked at the Dark One that was now locked up in a cage. How did he know? "How would you know, you're the one locked up in this jail cell." She replied coldly.

"Well I was going to help you, but oh wait! I can't use magic." Rumpelstiltskin reminded her.

"Then tell me how to do it. How do you do such magic?" She asked. "Is this even possible, or were you just lying to me. You know I would do whatever it takes to get what I want, and if you are lying" Regina said, moving closer to his prison.

"Now, now, dearie. There is two choices."

Her curiosity got the better of the vengeful queen. "What choices?"

"Well, it seems as if you want to form a deal."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's the price?"

He put his hand over where his heart would go, and put on a sarcastic hurting face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Everything comes at a price with you."

"Well you are already doing me the favor, consider this a, what you would call, a gift." He said.

She considered this for a moment. "Alright." She answered smiling. "What are the options?"

"The first one means you would need to go to land from a different world."

"Well isn't that what we are doing with the curse?" She questioned, confused.

"Oh no, you didn't understand. This land does have some magical aspects. very little, but it's still something. As long as you can work Jefferson's hat, you will be able to travel there."

The Evil Queen has almost forgotten about him. "Work Jefferson's hat? I don't know how to work that thing, I don't even know where it is!" She said in frustration.

"Well, then you have a problem. Unless..."

Regina turned to face Rumple once again. "Unless what?"

"Unless you use a potion."

She raised an eyebrow. "What sort of potion?"

"It comes with a price, that I haven't decided yet, but you can drink it, and go to where ever you want to go, as long as that land has magical elements. It's back in my castle." He responded in return.

Regina had a bad feeling, since the Dark One always had a price at hand. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are going to be the one casting my curse. I just need to make sure its accomplished."

"Hm. Alright. Once I come to this land, what do I do?"

"Look for a fairy. She can cast curses and enchantments that doesn't even need potions. She is the most powerful fairy, though I don't believe that she knows it just yet." He explained.

"And this land...This fairy. You haven't given me any names."

"The Moors."

"What?"

"The Moors. It has all types of strange creatures, dearie. But do be cautious. They don't take kindly to humans."

"That's not really a problem at all. What's the fairy's name?" The Queen asked.

"It's...Maleficent."

* * *

The dark fairy was walking into the elevator with the man and her shape-shifting companion in front of her. Loki and Diaval for some strange reason seemed to be getting along well, despite the fact that they barely have anything in common, well besides their sarcastic nature, though Loki was far more sarcastic than the shapeshifting raven.

Before they could even walk into the room, they could already hear them talking.

"I mean what guy decides to betray his super-model looking lover for a throne in a kingdom that is enemies with the place that his love comes from-was he dropped on his head?" She recognized the voice to be Tony's followed by a lot of grunts from the rest of the team in response.

The elevator door opened, and all of them turned their attention to the trio, as if they were the most important people on earth. Maleficent walked right up front of the two men she was accompanied with.

She crossed her arms. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, not really sure why they needed everyone included, but she just guessed it had to be something they did as a team.

Natasha Romanoff was the first to speak. "You have an appointment tomorrow at S.H.I.E.L.D." She said quickly, but slow enough for the dark fairy to understand.

She raised a brow. "Appointment?" She asked in disbelief. She didn't really know what that meant, since people from her time didn't use that phrase.

The female assassin noticed this, and tried to put it in words the fairy could understand, without making it seem obvious. She didn't blame her. "You will be meeting with a doctor at S.H.I.E.L.D., then some guy Phil knows will ask you questions. It probably won't take long." She explained.

The dark fairy could almost thank her. She saw that she didn't really understand, so she tried to help by making it easier. Maybe these people are not as bad as she thinks. But she couldn't exactly trust them. She didn't even know a thing about them. Their lives, if they are just using her. If they are lying. If they are planning to repeat her history, as they claimed they know it. She couldn't fall into tricks. Not when Aurora doesn't know where she is, or if she's alive. She had to see her Beastie again. The person she loves the most.

"So what are they going to do to me in this...appointment?" She questioned.

The Avengers all exchanged quick worry glances at each other which made Maleficent question if they are keeping anything from her.

Bruce spoke up. "Well, they might want to study you, more likely, your powers." He answered.

At least they are being honest. "Why?" She asked, with extra force on 'W'.

"Lets be honest here, first of all, you're the most powerful fairy in your land, you could be the most powerful fairy in existence. Oh! And you seem to be able to control all forces of nature." Tony perked up.

The dark fairy crossed her arms. "That doesn't explain anything."

"Well, you see, you are a strange creäture to this world, so they need to see what you're capable of, and we need to make sure you're on our side." Tony Stark added.

She could almost laugh. How stupid did they think she was? "Yes, because I definatly want to work with the people that abducted me." She replied.

Loki let out a laugh. He defiantly agreed with her, if he was in her place, he wouldn't help the Avengers, but since he was apparently helping them now, they had to agree with each other.

Clint decided to defend his teammates. "Okay, first of all, we weren't the ones who abducted you, it was him." He answered, pointing fingers at Loki.

'Well' Loki thought. 'This will be a long few months.'

* * *

His hideous pack of creatures were bowing before him, as if they didn't already disappoint their master. He sighed.

He was defeated once in a much smaller battle against some team of imprudent team of spirits, and a floating orb in the sky. He couldn't lose to some woman who probably didn't know held that much power to defeat his army. Heck, whoever she was probably didn't she held power. That would make her weak.

A thought crossed his mind, as he was about ready to speak into the crowd. Sure he hasn't shape-shifted from a spirit into a real man in a long time, but it was worth a try. It was not like anyone would recognize or try to hurt him in his human form. The only people who had to know about it was his army, and he could just leave one of these oafs in charge, making sure they prepare in case they have to fight any battle. And it's not like he has never been on earth as a human, pleasuring women. And as most of them told him, he was handsome, if he did say so himself as well. This idea could actually work, he thought to himself. He had made up his mind.

He cleared his throat, making it mentally echo throughout every one of these Beast's heads, and began speaking, with his voice loud and clear, throwing an insult at them, before beggining his plan idea. "Since all of you seem highly incapable of finding Maleficent" All of their eyes widened, most likely due to the fact that they were made to become more quick-witted when they heard such name, and yes, he was aware of the movie character named Maleficent, so he had to be more careful and intelligient when making them. "Yeah, its me, your ruler, but don't worry. Soon enough I'll be the King of all the realms. Anyways, since you all seem highly incapable of finding the woman, I will go and find her myself." He announced in his most heroic voice. "And in my place while I'm gone, I will choose one of you to take over until I'm back with her." He started hearing many grunts and voices among him, both curious and disapointment in their tone.

He decided to finish his little speach. "And I shall leave in tomorrow, so I expect all of you to come from your cages, and meet me here, when I speak the name of the creature that will take my place temporarily." He finished, before going off to look for the spell book that held the ingredients to shape-shift.

* * *

Maleficent stared at the glowing orb. Oh how deadly it's touch would be when she would prick her finger on the iron spindle, made by no other than Tony Stark. Thoughts of regret went through her. They betrayed her. They lied to her. They are using all her weaknesses against her.

The worst part of it all was that Aurora and Diaval were about to be murdered by the rest of this turned-murderous team.

Her body was a mind of its own, not letting the Dark Fairy turn to save her loved ones, and end the Avengers lives once and for all. The men just wanted power. They just wanted to prove that they could outwit the most powerful fairy. They used her against herself.

As she was just moving closer and closer to the spinning wheel, Loki was drawing his sword.

She wanted to scream 'NO!' but she couldn't. She was helpless.

"Godmother!" Aurora cried.

Diaval just seemed more concerned about the fae and Queen then he did his own life. He cared about their lives more than his own.

Maleficent just cursed in her mind, as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. Her wings were cut from her back, yet again, since she was stupid enough to fall for their tricks.

Whispers came taunting her, saying the things she regrets the most. They were her whispers.

Finally, her finger pricked the needle, as the fairy collapsed into a death's sleep, Aurora and Diaval's death being the last thing she saw before closing her eyes shut.

Her eyes snapped wide open, as she was exhaling the night terrors she just expirianced. Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.

Maleficent sighed. She couldn't sleep. It was probably because due to the fact that she has never slept on a bed before, and that she was a long way and time from home. She sighed as she rolled over, and sat up straight looking at her black satin sleep wear pants. It was just a nightmare.

Oh how much she missed home and her Beastie. She wondered what the young Queen was doing now. Probably worrying about where the fairy and raven were, or making wedding preparations. If she was doing the second one, she didn't blame her. It doesn't seem fair that she didn't get to leave a note or anything about what is going on.

Could she trust the Avengers?

She stood up, collecting her staff in her right hand, and groaned when she saw the time. It wasn't even 3:00 a.m. yet. The transformed fairy stood up, and started quietly walking through the door, and into the door, silently asking JARVIS not to make a sound, which he quietly accepted.

She asked to go all the way on to the floor with the balcony, since she wanted to be able to look at the moon. She used to do that when she felt lost or scared, but now, she was just confused. And a bit of the feeling of both lost and scared. She wouldn't admit it to anyone though. Not even Diaval.

She barely even looked like herself anymore, and they even gave her a new name! This was not really working out for her. She had to get away from all the new technology as well, but she couldn't get far. At least seeing the sky much closer was better than anything.

Once she got to the living room floor, she quietly thanked the program, and stepped out of the elevator, making her way into the balcony, and out into the night sky. The first thing the Dark Fairy saw was Loki looking into stars and moon.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me, because if so, you must know many have yet to carry out it." He said in a mocking tone, turning around, seeing the Dark Fairy in her pajamas, with her brown hair pulled into a messy bun.

This was the last person she wanted to see.

Maleficent was just about ready to leave, and return to her room when he appeared in front of her holding her hand.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company."

She pulled her hand away harshly.

Maleficent moved away from the man, not wanting to touch any of him. After all, he was the one who brought her there. He was the one in her nightmare. He was a man. She hated men, except Diaval. Well, technically he was a raven, but still.

The demi-god had other thoughts and plans, though. He moved closer to the fairy, one of his arms grabbing her by the waist, and lacing his fingers to her own right ones. He also made an illusion, making it appear that they are in a gold themed ballroom, as well as transforming their current clothing to something that would fit their current situation.

Maleficent was almost in fear, but she did not let it show, trying to keep a blank face, as she noticed that she was now in a ballroom, when she was sure she was in a balcony a second ago.

"You look rather magnificent." Loki complimented. It was true. Maleficent was wearing now wearing a strapless emerald green floor length ball gown, which matched her eyes wonderfully.

The Dark Fairy now felt a little cold, since the dress she was wearing was strapless, showing off her pale bare shoulders and arms. She could also tell her hair was now in a fancier bun than she had had it in before.

The demi god was also in dressier clothes too. He now wore a black suit wearing a scarf with the accent colors being green and gold. And his dark hair was sleeked back.

Maleficent wished this was some nightmare.

She balanced herself against a table (her staff was now missing, and she had to choose between having Loki or having a table for balance) "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned. At the moment, she was rather angry with him. He was always doing something to her, and they haven't even known eachother for three days!

He smirked. "Well I'm just finishing the dance we have started back at you're Goddaughter's Ball."

"Are you going to use that as an excuse for everything?" She asked.

He shook his head, with a smile formed on his thin lips. "No. You're too special."

This took Maleficent by surprise. "Special?" Men have called her many things in her life: witch, dark creature, monster, sorcerous, and those are just the things they called her when they were under the rule of Stefan and Henry. She didn't really care much of what they call her now. But never special. "Special how?"

Loki put his hands behind his back, all gentlemen like, and began circling around her, with the dark fairy twirling, trying to mantain eye contact. He than came to a stop, and leaned in close to her, leaving in a few inches of space between their faces. "Tell me, do you fear me?"

The skirt of Maleficent's dress was still slowly spinning from all the moving she has just done, trying to keep up with Loki. She started petting the soft fabric, making it come to a stop. What did he mean fear him? Did she fear him? She was sometimes scared of the way he acted towards her, or the fear she got when she thought she might get close to him, but that was meant for all men. Did she fear him personally? Maleficent looked up at him, and slowly shook her head. "No. I don't fear you." She didn't know if she was lying or not.

He then came close to her again. No women or creäture he knew would ever say that so straight-faced. But no, not only was she able to say that with no fear in her voice or face, but she also maintained eye contact. She did not look away. She did not act. She did not even flinch. She truly did not fear him. He doesn't know many people who don't. The only women who don't are Frigga, Lady Sif, and Agent Romanoff. But they all knew him, or at least somewhat tried to. This was a women who had been in pain both emotionally and phisically. This is a women who is afraid of being loved. He took her wings away, he showed her the power that she had, and she did not fear him. What is wrong with her?

His face formed a confused expression as his skin started turning blue, and his emerald eyes turning red. Maybe she will know true fear if he was like that. He turned around, not knowing what to do, while Maleficent seemed just as confused as he.

The dark fairy was not sure what to do. She after all never showed fear to any man, yet the one before him seemed to want her to fear him. He had his back turned to her, and seemed to be muttering some words. She bit her bottom lip nervously. What is wrong with him? "Are you alright?" She croaked.

Loki turned around to let his Frost Giant form show.

Maleficent froze at the sight of him. He was blue and had blood red eyes. His form was truly terrifying. "Is this an illusion?" He after all did make the balcony appear as a golden room. Maybe he was trying to make her fear him.

Loki shook his head. "No. This is my true form." An evil smile appeared on his lips. "Tell me, dear. Do you fear me now?"

The fairy still looked skocked, but no fear crossed her facial expression. This was his true form. His man form was the illusion. Just like her human form was. She was a terrifying creature as well, but he seemed to be ashamed of his true nature. "You're not a man." were the words that escaped her full red lips.

His eyes widened. She still was not scared of him. She did not fear when he was in his true form. There was no fear. Just worry. And confusion, but no fear. The only other person that wouldn't really fear him was Frigga. She always treated him as an equal. "You don't fear me." He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Maleficent eyed him. He definitely had a problem. "I don't."

Then his skin turned back to his pale complexion he always had, along with his eyes that changed from red to green. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and slammed the damn fairy onto one of the finely white clothed covered tables.

This caught the dark fairy by surprise, since no one ever tried to do that to her, besides Stefan, but his way was more painful. Also, her back was aching from her wing loss, that he just made it worse when her back was to the table, with Loki having a really stong force of grip on her bare shoulders.

"WHY DON'T YOU!" The demi god inquired, with his voice booming loud.

She had to take the wincing pain away from her voice in order to be able to talk. "Because you are not a monster" She responded, with weakness filling her voice.

Loki's expression softened.

"I know you may think you are, but you're not."

The demigod let go of the fairy. "Who do you think you are? You don't know me!" He smirked.

"I may not know you, but I know how to tell when someone is broken. Trust me, I know that feeling."

He didn't look at her. Why was she trying to understand him? Was she trying to be friends with him?

She grabbed his hand, and gave a weak smile. "Life hurts, doesn't it?" Great. Now her emotional side was showing, showing her being hysterical. Just great, she thought, wiping away a tear, oblivious to whether it was from joy or grief. Probably a mixture of both.

"I suppose it does."

Did he? Did he just answer to her madness? After a very long pregnant silence, Maleficent just stood up and left.

That was a really awkward situation.

* * *

Aurora sighed as she tugged off her cloak. The young Queen has just spent hours searching for her Godmother, without any luck. What on earth happened to her? Sure, she could just ask the guards to search, but the relationship between them and the powerful fairy isn't the best.

She let out another sigh, as she opened the door to her study-which was her father's when he ruled-and saw more paper work than there was this morning. How wonderful.

The Queen seated herself on the plush blue chair, and got to work, signing paperwork, documents, and letters, from negotiators, and other kingdoms, as well as letters from the folk that live in her kingdom, which she honestly liked better than the stuck up royals from other kingdoms.

An hour passed, and the Queen has only signed and read less than half of the workload, which was currently stressing her out. While most girls her age were worrying about courting, she was worrying about ruling a kingdom, finding her family, and now that she remembers, she had her own wedding to plan.

Aurora decided to give herself a short break, and stretched, her arms, as her blue eyes wandered, looking at cabinets of the desk she never dared to open. The reason behind that was simple: It would break her heart. She was barely even able to talk to her father, and from hearing her Godmother's story, he seemed horrible. But now, her curiosity was getting the best of her, as she got the golden key, and opened the drawer, ready to learn what her father was like as a King.

First thing she saw was a stack of paperwork, all dating back to the year before. She didn't blame him. She hates signing as well.

She moved on, removing the heavy stack, and the objects under were more interesting. There was flowers that seemed that they were there for ages, still living, as well as jewels that she recognized were from the Pool of jewels. There was a single feather and a small piece of paper, with a doodle drawn on it. Aurora picked them up, placing them across her desk, admiring the jewels, which she would return later.

The flowers were just as lovely. They were vivid colors of blue, pink and white, with gold magic dust glazed around the petals and stems. She recognized the magic to be Maleficent's. Those must have been from the time they were both friends.

Aurora moved the flowers to a pot filled with dirt, and watered them, so they can avoid dying.

Once that was done, she looked at the paper with the drawing. She wondered if he usually drawed, as she picked up the thin old object, trying to get a better look at it. The drawing was wings. And not just any wings, but her Godmothers.

Aurora flipped the old drawing, and saw words written on it:

_My dearest Maleficent,_

_I truly do love you with all my heart. I never knew that a man and a fairy could share a bond so special, much like we have, but our love made it possible._

_I promise you that I'll love you until the end._

_I love you._

_Love, Stefan_

Godmother and My father were lovers?

The young Queen looked at the date. June 27th. 1359. That must have been from the time her Godmother was 16, 17, or 18.

She had some investigating to do.

* * *

An eighteen year old Maleficent admired her reflection by a stream. She was wearing a blue dress, with her dark hair in a loose braid running down her shoulder, and she had a few pale flowers that complented her dark horns and hair.

And of course for her shoes- she was barefoot!

The young fae looked behind her, making sure the scene would be perfect for Stefan's arrival.

Indeed it was. It was near midnight, so she got some help from the little fireflies, and they all danced around the forest, brightening up the starless night, and to help add color, she grew some radiant flowers to help with the site as well.

There was a small feast she had prepared, which included berries of all types, salad, and fruits as well.

"Wow. You really like me." Said a voice with a Scottish-British accent. Stefan.

Both of the fairy's wings and heart fluttered at her Lover's voice. "I think it's more than 'like', Stefan." Maleficent replied, looking at his hazel eyes.

The boy went over to where his Love was, and took her pale hands, lacing them with his own. "I'm so sorry for not being able to come last month. Work at the castle has been getting a bit harder lately." He apologized.

Maleficent smiled at him. Of course she could forgive him. She knew he was trying to build a future for himself and her. Though she didn't really like that that meant seeing each other less and less, she still respected and supported him. "It's alright. I'm just happy you're here."

And Stefan smiled back at her. He was starting to visit her less and less, as well as care for her. But seeing such a beautiful creäture being his, and throwing herself at him is what made all these visits all worth while.

Back at the castle, he was just a servant. The pay wasn't all that good, but it was better than being some pennyless orphan farm boy. And he could see that Maleficent's beauty was increasing every day, as well as her confidence. In the village no women would pay attention to him. Instead, they would go searching for Dukes and Princes to marry, as if they could accomplish such.

But Maleficent. She was something else. Her beauty had no equal, and not even the King's pretty daughter, Leila, could compare to her.

And lucky for him, the fairy belonged to him.

The fireflies continued flying around the area the couple was in, and they haven't spoken for a few minutes, letting a protracted silence take over.

Stefan decided to take over. "What did you have in mind for tonight?" He asked.

"Oh. I was just hoping we could just spend more time together" She said, squeezing his hand a little tight. "You know to make up for the lost time."

He grinned a dimple. "That sounds good." He stated.

Maleficent felt like talking. Though what she wanted to talk about was how things were in the human Kingdom, but she never really asked, since she knew that Stefan would most likely reject her pondering questions like he always did.

Instead, she grabbed his arm, and led him to the picnic she had prepared for the both of them, and they both ate in silence throughout the meal, looking at either the moon or the fireflies.

After eating, Stefan took her hand, and led her to the center, wanting to dance with the stunning fairy.

"What are you doing?" She asked, having a smile on her ruby-red lips.

"I'm going to dance with you." He stated, taking her other hand gently.

The fairy frowned. "I don't know how to dance." She admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Stefan just chuckled lightly. "It's quite alright, my Dear Maleficent. I'm still learning as well." He confessed.

That helped ease the butterflies in her stomach. "Here, this is where you place your hands." Stefan said, placing one hand on his shoulder, while still holding the other. And he moved his arms around her waist, being careful around her wings.

"What now?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to stay in that position forever.

"Well, now we just...dance." He spoke, moving her back and forth, swaying a bit.

And they just danced. He spun her around a couple of times, making her giggle in delight, as well as just picking her up, as the fae's wings flared, becoming one with the cold night wind and sky.

Later that night, they kissed.

Maleficent was still getting used to being kissed. It was a good feeling, but it acted upon her nerves, making her wonder why he liked her. He was the one to make the first affection. When he put her back down, making her bare feet touch the cool grass, he just inched closer to her face, until their lips locked. And she kissed back, tasting the sweet taste of berries on his lips. They just continued kissing, as it got more and more passionate.

Stefan kept becoming more and more hungrier for the taste of her ruby red lips. They stopped for a second, catching a quick breath of air, as their foreheads touched, and their arms wrapped around each other. "I love you, Stefan." She said to him smiling.

"I love you, Maleficent." He responded, before kissing her again.

* * *

Maleficent woke up, crying over that sick memory she had dreamt of.

No, no, no. She thought as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Looking back at it now, it seemed like a nightmare to her. Did he really mean it when he said he loved her?

She didn't know if 'yes' or 'no' was a good answer. She hated both, in fact.

Her arms got tighter around her legs, as she began sobbing quietly, on her first night in New York.

* * *

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING! I've been really busy with sports and school, and I found it nearly impossible to finish this chapter before the year ended, but luckily I managed (hopefully you guys won't have to wait 2 months for the next one), and I've also been in writer's block, since I couldn't think of anything to write, so sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed to you.**

**And for me, my sports season ended, so i can go back to concentrating on writing and homework more after school!**

**And thank you to all those people who followed and reviewed while they patiently waited for this chapter (which I don't think I've done a very good job on.)**

**And I'm so sorry if this is my worst written chapter, because, again, I had trouble writing it.**

**I promise you with all my heart that you won't have to wait 2 months for the next chapter! And also, if you have any ideas of what I should write in my chapters (like pranks, or scenes you guys think would be good to put in), I'd be happy to find a place to put it (I'll give you credit of course).**

**So, until next time!**


End file.
